Time In A Pfial
by lfg
Summary: Harry and Ginny never connected after the war, both denying their true feelings. When Ginny marries, Harry travels back in time to find his bride.
1. Chapter 1

Time In A Phial

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is earned by this work.

Chapter one. Harry ponders time.

Harry sat on his bed at 12 Grimmauld Place. He owned a flat in London close to the Ministry of Magic offices, but he preferred to do his serious thinking here. For three years he had worked hard as an Auror, working his way up through the typical ministry bureaucracy. And now as the assistant director of Auror services, he was bored. Since the war ended and all or most of the known Death Eaters were dead or in Azkaban, his world was quiet; too quiet. He had friends, Ron and Hermione among them, but it just wasn't enough. I need a project to perk my interests, he thought to himself. Or maybe some loving. Girls had never been a problem, being the 'boy who lived', he could have any girl he wanted. He did date a lot, but no one every sparked his interest. Sure, the sex was great, but it was only that. Hi, let's go to bed. Your place or mine? Bang. Bang. Well that was nice. See you around.

He and Ginny were never really an item. They quickly got over their early crushes on each other, going back to the incident in the Chamber of Secrets, but they both moved on. She was his best friend's baby sister, so hands off. She was the only daughter of the Weasley family. Hands off. The Weasley had accepted him as their own. Hands off. He would never do anything to alienate the only real family he had ever known. Hands off. Ginny was as close to being his sister as anyone could be, except maybe Hermione. Hands off. Harry never developed any romantic interest in Ginny, he liked to think, nor she in him, which he didn't like to think. Best that way. Hands off.

He had to admit though, she was beautiful. Spunky, intelligent, feisty, quick tempered. Everything he admired in a girl. And that red hair, his mother was a redhead, so it was in his genes. He was so enamored with redheads. He was at the Burrow for Sunday dinner when Ginny announced her engagement. He thought back on that, remembering that although he was truly happy for her, his heart sank. He couldn't help but think, if only.

Harry sat on his bed perusing the mindless articles in the Daily Prophet. He came upon an article about Stonehenge. Once a year there was a ceremony there attended mostly by historians who spent their time debating the purpose of the arrangement of the various monuments. Boring, thought Harry. Then a thought occurred to him. Wouldn't it be great to go back in time to discover the true meaning of Stonehenge. Still boring he thought. But wait a minute. Time travel. Now that was something that interested him.

The more Harry thought about it, the more interested he became in the concept. Having used Time-Turners, he concluded that going back in time was certainly a possibility, although forbidden by wizard law. But Time-Turners were to restrictive. They were limited to only short time periods, and there was no way to return to the present until the set time ran it's course. There has to be another way he thought.

So Harry set this to be his quest. Find out every thing he could about time travel. Since it is currently forbidden, he reasoned that any valid information would have to be in very old tomes. And Grimmauld's library was the perfect place to start. He ventured deep into the bowels of the old building and found several volumes that looked interesting. Dusting them off, he carried them up to his bedroom an started reading.

For the next four weeks, Harry absorbed everything he could from the material available. He made copious notes, all carefully organized by content. At least he had learned something from Hermione, he thought. The information he gleaned about Time-Turners was very enlightening. It seems that certain types of crystals were what powered them. The grains in the hourglass device were not sand, but miniature crystals, each representing a unit of time. Each turn transferred exactly the correct number of crystal grains that represented one hour of time. Not only that, but there were two types of crystals. One type would bring you back in time. The other would bring you forward in time, but only to the present. You could not use them to project into the future, because the future doesn't exist yet. Well Harry thought, that explains the limitations of the Time-Turners we were using. To go back and forth in time would require two such devices. It is possible, he thought, that either they didn't exist, or that no one knew about them. He also learned that it takes an extraordinarily powerful wizard to use the crystals by themselves, and not those encased in an hourglass enclosure. Several references were made to Godric Gryffindor as the only wizard of the time who was powerful enough to make use of the crystals. Very interesting. Time to call Hermione.

The following week Harry had dinner at Ron and Hermione's flat. Ron cooked the dinner and Hermione made desert. Store bought ice cream with chocolate sauce. "So Harry," Hermione started. "What did you want to talk to me about. It sounded urgent."

Harry laughed. "No Mione, not urgent, just interesting. For the past few weeks I have been researching time travel."

Hermione jumped in her seat "Harry, that's illegal. It's against wizard law."

"No Mione, it's against the law to practice time travel, not read about it. And that's all I have been doing."

"Well, ok I guess. So why? What's this all about?"

"Several weeks ago I was reading an article about Stonehenge, and I got the idea that time travel would be something interesting to research. That's all. No ulterior motive. I have all my notes here, and if your interested, I thought it might be fun to have a project to work on. Something other than the usual mundane crap of every day life."

Harry pulled out his stack of notes and handed them to her. "If you are interested Mione, read over my notes and see what you think."

"Harry, that's more than a few notes. It will take time, but I will give it a try."

"That's all I ask, Mione. If it's too much, or if you are just not interested, no problem. I'll understand." Harry wasn't worried. He knew that Hermione couldn't resist a research project.

The trio adjourned to the living room and spent the rest of the evening in pleasant conversation as they watched a movie on the telly. As it was getting late, and they had work the next day, Harry said good night and disappeared into the floo.

The following Saturday, Harry was starkers in bed with a girl whose name he was desperately trying to remember when Hermione's voice echoed through his flat. "Harry!, Where are you? I need to see you right away."

He stumbled over to the floo and replied, "I'm right here, Mione. What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you right away. Can I floo over?"

"NO! Were not dressed, Mione. Give me half an hour. I'll let you know."

"WE?" Hermione questioned. Ok, but hurry up. This is important."

A half hour later, Harry had solved his problem with his guest, saying to himself, well I probably won't be seeing her any time soon. He called Hermione by fire-floo and she instantly appeared in his kitchen. "So what's the big hurry, Mione?"

Excitedly, Hermione exclaimed, "Harry, I think I have the answer. You mentioned in your notes that Godric Gryffindor had done a great deal of research on this subject. That's the clue, Harry. Gryffindor is the key. Everything fits. We need to go to Hogwarts library and read everything we can find on him. When can we go?"

"Calm down, Mione. Have you had breakfast yet? I haven't and I'm starved."

"Oh, your worse than Ron, really. Hurry up and eat. I'll owl headmistress McGonagall and see if she will give us permission to use the library today."

Harry started the eggs and bacon and turned to Hermione. "Actually, McGonagall doesn't have a choice Mione. As a senior Auror I have full access to the Hogwarts library any time I want. So let's eat and we can go. Why don't you fire-floo McGonagall and inform her that we will be there in about an hour."

For the next several hours, Harry and Hermione scanned every book on Godric Gryffindor they could find in Hogwarts' library. Finally, Hermione let out a scream and called Harry over to her table. "This is it, Harry. Everything about the crystals that Gryffindor was writing about."

Harry read on for about fifteen minutes and then started to write. "Your right, Hermione, It's all here. The crystal is called 'Preteritium', and it's found in the Himalayan Mountain Range in Asia. One problem though, it has to be encased in Obsidium, a type of volcanic glass."

"So how do we do that?" asked Hermione.

"Haven't a clue, Mione. That's something else to research."

"Also Harry, there's nothing in here about what incantations need to be said to activate the crystals."

"So I see. Well, first things first. Let's find the Preteritium crystals, and then see about encasing them in the Obsidium. I think that's enough for today. I'll do what I can, and let you know. Thanks, Mione. You have been a great help."

That Wednesday, Harry had the day off from work, so he packed a bag with everything he could think of that he might need. Shrinking the bag he placed it in his pocket and made a portkey to take him to the Himalayan mountains. He dressed for freezing temperatures and activated the portkey.

Harry searched and searched for anything that resembled a crystal, all to no avail. In desperation he raised his wand and yelled "ACCIO PRETERITIUM CRYSTAL!"

Nothing happened right away, but then he spotted something in the distance heading towards him. "Look out!" he cried to no one, and about a dozen small rocks flew out of the snow and landed at his feet. How serendipitous he thought. Why didn't I think of that sooner. Harry examined the rocks carefully. It appeared that there was a crystalline formation inside a covering of semi-clear glass like material. Great Merlin's ghost, Harry thought. It's all here. The crystal is intact and encased in the Obsidium. He placed all the crystals into his bag and returned home.

Harry carefully cleaned and polished each of the crystals until they shined like glass. Holding the largest in his hand he noticed that it looked very much like the phials that Dumbledore used to store his memories, without the stopper of coarse.

In his Auror spell classes, he learned a spell that would tell if an object was magical. It would have no effect on a non magical object. Magical objects would glow. Yellow for most, blue for dark magical objects, orange for powerful objects, red for very powerful objects. His instructor said that he had never seen on object glow red, and wondered if there were such powerful magical objects. Ok, Let's try it. He aimed his wand at the largest crystal and cast the spell. Immediately the crystal glowed a brilliant red. "Great Merlin's ghost!" Harry exclaimed, and fell back onto the chair. He tested the smaller crystals and found that they did not glow as brightly as the largest crystal. The big one will work best, he told himself. "Wait till I show Hermione. She will jump out of her knickers."

Harry and Hermione spent the next week researching possible spells that could be used to activate the crystal. "Harry, your not seriously considering trying this, are you?"

"Why not, Mione. I've gone this far. Tell you what. Once we've worked out the incantations, I will try it right here with you. We'll set up an experiment to go back only a few seconds at a time. If that works, I'll try it for a few minutes. Then maybe for an hour. Why not, Mione. This is ground breaking stuff."

"Harry, it's illegal. They could send you to Azkaban."

"Only if they catch me at it. Oh, another thing. I think we should keep this to ourselves. No mention to Ron of what we have been doing. For his protection, you know."

"I agree, Harry."

"So next week, after I have worked out the incantations, come over here whenever you can get away for a while."

"Ok. But I don't like it, Harry. What if something happens and you can't get back?"

"That's why I will only try it for short periods of time. The worst that can happen is that I will lose a few minutes of my life."

Harry worked for days to develop an incantation that would work. He set up a clock on the kitchen table so that he could observe the time to the second, then set his wrist watch to the exact same time. I'm ready he thought. Time to call Hermione again.

Harry and Hermione set up their test run for that Thursday evening, Ron having a night out with the boys. "Ok, Hermione, I'm ready."

"Are you sure Harry?" What will I do if it goes wrong.?"

"It won't, Mione. I have to try this."

Harry hung the crystal phial around his neck, and pointing his wand spoke the incantation.

"Vices eo tentatio in preteritus centum nonus quattour luna circuitous."

Harry immediately felt his body being squeezed into a tube much like the feeling of using a portkey. Almost immediately he found himself in his kitchen standing in front of Hermione.

"Harry!" she gasped. "You disappeared for about a second and then you were standing in front of me again."

"I think it worked, Hermione. I set it for only one second. I felt myself moving through a tube. Then I was right here."

"WOW! Harry. I don't know what to say."

"Well, after I calm down a bit, I will try it for ten seconds."

"Harry, Why is the word 'luna' used in the incantation? Doesn't that refer to the moon?"

"That's right, Hermione. I figured that the only repeating time frame had to be something that was consistent with the natural way of things, not an arbitrary time reference used by man. So I used the natural moon cycle of 28 days."

"Brilliant, Harry. I never would have thought of that."

"Thanks. So let's try for ten seconds. Watch the clock Hermione."

Harry again issued the incantation and instantly disappeared, only to reappear seemingly

instantly. "What happened Harry? Did you change your mind and come back before your ten seconds was up?"

"No Hermione." Showing his watch to her he said, "Check my watch. Compare the time with the clock on the table."

Hermione looked from his watch to the clock. "Harry, your watch is ten seconds ahead of the clock on the table. How can that be?"

"From your perspective," Hermione, "no time elapsed between my going and returning. But from my perspective, I am ten seconds older."

Hermione was totally speechless. Mouth open, she just stared. Finally, she found her voice and spoke. "I'm totally aghast, Harry. I don't know what to say. I don't really know

if I understand it.

"That's the amazing thing, Hermione. I found myself standing here in the kitchen. You were there with me, just as you are right now, and I talked to you."

"Amazing, Harry. I don't have any recollection of it."

"Of course not, Mione. You were in real time. To you, it never happened. Let's try that again, but with a twist." Harry placed a cup on the table next to the clock. "Now watch the cup Hermione." Harry again issued the incantation and instantly disappeared, only to reappear seemingly instantly as before. "So Hermione, where is the cup?"

Hermione gasped. "Harry. The cup is gone. How is that possible?"

"Because I took the cup off the table before I returned." Harry pulled the cup out of his pocket and placed it back on the table. "See, there it is. And now my watch is about twenty seconds fast."

"Absolutely, incredibly amazing, Harry. "I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. Wow! So what now Harry?"

"Now, I need to think about this very carefully, and think it through covering all possibilities. I need to test a way to get back to real time before the past time expires. I have a lot to think about, Mione. I'm considering going back several centuries to explore, to answer questions. For example, I could go back to the time Stonehenge was being built. Find out exactly what it all means. Or just go back to explore."

"Harry, I don't know, what?"

Harry interrupted her. "Mione, I have made up my mind. I want to do this. If I go for an extended period of time, you will know right away that something is wrong. Can I count on you to tell people that I have gone on a long vacation or something? Say that I wasn't happy here, or I just needed time alone, or something, anything. Can I count on you, Mione?"

"Yes Harry, of course you can count on me. But I still don't like it."

"Well anyway, thank you for all your help. I couldn't have accomplished this without your researching help. Thanks again. And tell Ron I said hello."

Harry spent the next weeks refining the incantations, making it failsafe, working out an 'abort mission' scenario in case he had to return to real time before the time indicated within the incantation was reached. He tested everything many times. He tested all variations of the words in the spell. He tested a few of the other smaller crystals, finding that they did not work as well, the smaller ones not working at all. He was ready he thought. One more family obligation to take care of first. The Wedding.

Harry was not looking forward to this. He knew that it would be vary hard, but he is family, and he owed it to Ginny. He Apparated to the Burrow and tried to make himself invisible. Everything was perfect, the flowers, the decorations, music. So many of his friends in attendance. When he saw Ginny walk down the aisle with her father, his knees went weak, and his stomach churned. He looked to the podium to see Bill and Luna waiting with the minister. And of course Ginny's future husband. Not a thought he could linger on.

Sean O'Peccamen, Ron had done a background check on him at the Auror office. Muggle born in Ireland, his parents moved to Canada when he was about five. At age eleven his parents returned to Ireland and enrolled him in Hogwarts. Being five years older than Harry and Ron, they do not remember him. After he graduated his parents returned to Canada. He seemed an alright bloke, to use Ron's words. For Ginny's sake, Harry certainly hoped so.

And now Sean and Ginny exchanged their vows and were married. Harry couldn't watch. He felt terrible, as if he was betraying her, his sister, his family, but he just couldn't.

As the festivities moved on and the dancing began, Harry waited for his opportunity. He walked across the floor to where Ginny had just finished a dance with her brother Bill.

"Hi stranger. May I have the next dance?" he asked her, holding out his hand. Ginny took it and pulled him into her. "I thought you'd never ask," she said.

Harry embraced her and started to move with the music. Ginny was clutching his arm as her head rested on his shoulder. She was shaking and breathing hard. "What's wrong Gin?"

"I don't know Harry. This is all so surreal, like a dream." A tears ran down her cheek as she laid her head on his shoulders. She pulled back and looked up at him. "Do you believe in destiny Harry?"

"I don't know Gin. I don't know what destiny is, really. But I do believe that each of us has to take life as it is dealt to us, and make the best of it. We can't always control everything in our lives. Things happen. Things we can't predict or anticipate I know that sometimes life seems cruel and unfair, but I believe that in the long run everything works out for the best."

They danced in silence, holding each other in ways that denied their respective feelings.

"Gin, let me ask you something. Do you love him?"

Gin rubbed her cheek against his shoulder again, rubbing away the tears. "I think so Harry. At least as much as I will ever be able to love someone with…." She didn't finish the sentence, but instead whispered something in his ear. Something that rocked him. He wasn't sure that he had even heard her correctly.

She suddenly pulled away and said, "I have to go now, before I completely lose it. Have a good life Harry," and she disappeared into the house.

Harry knew it was time for him to leave also. He made his way over to Mione and Ron, wiping his own tears away. "Mione, I have to leave."

"What's wrong Harry. Your eyes are all red."

Harry ignored the comment. "Please give my thanks to everyone. Tell them that I wasn't feeling well."

"Everyone will see through that Harry."

"I don't care, Mione, I have to go now. See you on Tuesday."

Tuesday, so now it was time. He had been planning this for many weeks, ever since his first successful tests. He would pick a year, maybe about eight hundred years or so. That would put him in England about Shakespeare's time. And a location. What's wrong with right here in England he reasoned? The hills around the Burrow. He purchased a tent similar to the one Mr. Weasley had borrowed when they attended the world cup match. He had it equipped with all the necessary extras. Next he laid out a food plan, enough for about a year. He figured that he could supplement this by hunting and foraging when necessary. Next, magical supplies, potions for healing, other medical supplies. He found a book on magical survival in the wilderness, and stocked everything the author suggested, including some muggle weapons. He included his tely-dvd portable that he had magically modified to work without electricity; thank you Mr. Weasley. Last things, a writing notebook to keep a daily diary, his invisibility cloak, his Firebolt, and an extra wand. He shrunk everything and placed it all into a small rucksack. He was ready.

Hermione entered Harry's flat at about noon. He told her of his intentions to be away for possibly up to a year.

"Harry, your crazy," she told him. "What if something happens? What if you can't get back? What will I do? We'll miss you while you are gone, Harry. You can't do this."

"Mione, I know I have many good friends, and I am grateful. But really, I don't have any blood family here. I don't count the Dursleys as family. I don't even have a girl friend. I have nothing now to be here for. If something happens and I can't return, then, well…" Harry paused, and looking into Hermione's eyes, he continued. "Then I'll make a life there, where ever that is."

"Harry, listen to me. I did some research on the law that forbids the use of time travel. If you were to kill someone, then every person that descended from the one you killed would cease to exist forever. Think about that Harry. Suppose you killed someone that you were descended from. You would simply disappear. Every one of your family too."

Hermione was in tears now, panic in her voice. "Your parents, all the Potters in your family tree, and many others you are related to would be gone. The same would be true for anyone you killed. Gryffindor realized this. That's why time travel was outlawed. Think about it, Harry. Please don't go."

"Yes, Hermione, I have thought about that. Very carefully. I know the dangers, and I know the risks. I promise you, I will not put myself in a position where the possibility exists that I would have to kill someone. And if that situation should arise, I will die first. That will not change the future, or put anyone's family at risk. It's my responsibility, and I will be careful."

"Now I must go. If I am successful, no one will even known that I was gone. You saw how it went with the tests. No matter how long I'm gone, in real time it will be less than a second. You will know immediately. If I don't return within a few minutes, you know what to do."

"Yes Harry, I know what to do. I promised you, and I will follow your wishes."

"Good. I'm going to leave from the hills around the Burrow. Do you remember where we took the portkey to the world cup match?"

"I think so."

"Ok. I will be leaving from there. Hopefully, that area will still be open land when I arrive. Otherwise, I'll be in trouble. Here, hold my hand and I'll Apparate us both.

"Ready?" They landed with a plop on the tall grass.

Harry leaned over an kissed her on the cheek. "See you in about a second dear sister." He pointed his wand at the crystal phial and quietly spoke the incantation. In a flash, Harry disappeared, then immediately reappeared. He looked different, Hermione thought. He was scruffy and bleeding. His clothes were strange and in tatters. His skin seemed darker, and his hair was longer. And he was not alone.

End chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Time In A Phial

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter two. The adventure begins.

Harry looked around at his new surroundings. It looked pretty much the same, except that the houses normally seen in the distance were gone. That's to be expected, Harry thought. It was sunny and warm when he left, and now the sky is dark and it is raining. "Well, I can't do much exploring in this weather," Harry said to no one. "Might as well setup here until it clears."

Harry unpacked his rucksack and setup the tent. He didn't unpack everything, not knowing if he was going to stay there or move on. After having something to eat, he opened his notepad an started writing 'Day 1. It was a dark and stormy night'. He laughed and thought to himself, I always wanted to start a story with that line.

Next day, Harry was up with the sun. Beautiful day he thought. He set up a camp fire outside the tent and cooked sausage and eggs for breakfast. The eggs were magically preserved to stay fresh. While eating, he decided to first look for a more secure camp site. He packed everything into the rucksack except his Firebolt, and setoff into the sky.

Harry flew around the area looking for an appropriate site. He spotted a hill off in the distance that was heavily wooded. The surrounding terrain leading to the top was quite rugged. The perfect spot. He landed at the very top, and quickly cleared an appropriate area of trees and rock. Setting up his tent in the center of this area, he then used the fallen trees and rock to build a barrier around the site. Looking around, satisfied with his work, he ate a quick lunch and settled down for a quick nap.

After sleeping for about an hour, and was awakened by a ruckus outside the camp enclosure. "What's that!" he exclaimed loudly. He mounted his broom and took flight. As he flew around the perimeter, he spotted a large bird prancing around in circles. No evidence of anything else that would have made that much noise. I must have disturbed a nest he thought. Well, as long as I'm up here, I might as well do a bit of reconnoitering.

Harry flew circles around the camp site, extending outwards on completion of each circle. The camp was now almost out of sight, so he decided to return and cast a beacon charm on the tent. If I get lost, he thought, my Firebolt will return me to the camp, even from far away. Satisfied, he resumed his reconnoitering around the area.

To the north, Harry spotted a large settlement. There were about one hundred small dwellings scattered about in a circle with a large castle at it's center. Further outside the perimeter there were many more dwellings partially hidden in the surrounding woods. A roadway had been cut through the woods leading east and west outward from the castle. He made a mental to spend some time exploring this area.

There was nothing much in terms of any civilization to the west. A few scattered dwellings here and there, all some distance from the castle. To the south, nothing could be seen even from high in the air. Harry knew that London was somewhere in that direction, but too far away to be seen.

The east was another matter. There were several small settlements scattered far and wide, obviously not socially connected. Flying lower, he spotted a group of about twenty or thirty people. It appeared that they were all men, no women apparent, and they were living there without benefit of shelter. A short distance away, he spotted a person running through the woods as if running away from something or someone. Harry flew lower and saw that it was a women being chased. A short distance behind he saw the reason for her flight. Three men brandishing swords and other weapons were stalking the women. They had spread out to cut off any chance of her escaping. Obviously they had done this before. They shortly caught the women and tied her to a tree. They stripped off her clothing and proceeded to torture her, pounding their fists into her until she was barely conscious. He knew that she must have been screaming, but he was too far away to hear. Just as well, he thought. Then the men threw her to the ground and tied her spread-eagled to the trees. Harry watched as they systematically raped and tortured her. His instinct was to save the women, but he knew that he could not interfere and chance screwing up the future. Finished with their nefarious games, one of them drove his sward through her heart, mercifully killing her instantly.

Harry was shaken by what he just witnessed. He'd been flying now for about five hours. Time to quit for the day and go home. He raised the Firebolt's handle and said, "HOME."

His Firebolt knew the way.

Tired, Harry took a shower, wishing that he could wash away his memories of the brutality he witnessed as easily as washing away the day's grime. He ate, updated his journal with the day's events, and settled down to sleep.

Up at first light, Harry ate a quick breakfast and planned the day's activities. Today he dressed in his Auror training robes. A black tee shirt with a black leather vest. Black tight fitting trousers and black dragon boots. All the better for flying all day. He adjusted his goggles as he took to the sky. He still could not forget what he saw yesterday, so he headed out in that general direction. He found the small gathering of men he witnessed yesterday, and to his surprise he saw the three cutthroats talking to the men. They were waving their weapons threateningly as the men were pointing to something in the north. The killers suddenly took off at a trot, heading in the direction the men were pointing. Harry thought to himself, their after someone again.

Harry flew higher to more easily follow these killers. Suddenly he spotted their prey. A short distance ahead he spotted someone dashing through the forest, occasionally changing direction so as to loose the chasers. It wasn't working. The killers had done this before, and were quite skilled at tracking.

Harry flew lower to see who this person was. Small in stature and build, he was dressed in shabby clothes, even for this area, with a tight cap covering his head. Harry could see no facial hair and assumed the boy to be pre-adolescent. As the chase continued, the boy was losing ground, the killers were getting closer. The boy suddenly darted to his left, right into the arms of one of the butchers. "Bad move, boy," Harry said out loud. The boy fought valiantly, but was no match against them. Then Harry saw something that he couldn't believe. The boy raised his arm and pointed a finger at one of the men. Amazingly, a light shot out of the boy's hand and stunned his attacker. "Holy Merlin!" Harry exclaimed out loud! The boy is a wizard."

The killers routine was the same as yesterday. Once they subdued him, they tied him to a tree and proceeded to pummel him until he collapsed from exhaustion. His cap fell off exposing a full head of flaming copper-red hair. They then stripped him and tied him spread-eagled on the ground. Harry nearly fell off his broom at the sight before him. It wasn't a boy they were chasing, but a young girl.

Harry's mind quickly shifted into overdrive. I can't let this happen he reasoned. I don't care about the future. I don't care about being seen. I care about right now. I must save her. He quickly flew over the young girl, casting smoke charms and disabling charms at the killers. Screaming uncontrollably, she was even more frightened now at the sight of Harry. Such a flying monster she had never seen. He freed her from her bonds and picked her up into his arms. Harry still had his goggles covering his upper face. He could see the terror in her eyes. "Please do kill me quick good monster," she said, and mercifully passed out cold. Harry mounted his Firebolt and flew to his camp. He carried her to the bedroom an carefully set her down, covering her with a duvet.

Harry was now beside himself. What do I do now he wondered? What am I to do with her? This wasn't in the plans. They were going to kill her anyway, so it will not disrupt anything in time. Ok, Potter, first things first. She is badly injured. Fix her he said to himself. He retrieved his medical kit and ran his wand over her body. So many cuts and bruises he thought. And she has two broken ribs. His Auror medical training would prove it's worth. He addressed her broken ribs first. Healing them can be painful. He did his best, fortunately she was still unconscious and didn't feel the pain.

Next he checked for any internal injuries. He detected some tissue damage to her breasts. Those bastards he thought. He felt guilty having to handle her breasts while he healed the damaged tissue, but it was necessary. Fortunately she will not remember. Next he addressed her cuts and bruises. He carefully turned her over and found two long cuts across her buttocks. Healing them, he rolled her over on her back. At that moment she started to regain consciousness. As she opened her eyes Harry could still see the stark terror she was suffering. She tried to speak, but could not get the words out. He tried to comfort her, holding her hands and talking soothingly to her. "It's ok now. Your ok now. No one can hurt here. I will protect you."

She looked up at him, her chocolate yes wide with fear. "What manor of monster art thou?"

Harry felt so sorry for her. For everything she had gone through. He stroked her forehead, pushing her hair away from her eyes. "I am not a monster, girl. I am a friend. You have been badly injured, and I am trying to help you. Please, do not be afraid of me. I would never hurt you."

She suddenly realized that she was starkers, and tried to cover herself. Harry pulled the duvet over her, covering her to her neck. "I thank thee kind sir." And she again lost consciousness. Harry took the opportunity to continue his medical ministrations to her. He healed all the cuts he could find, and used a dittany potion on her many bruises. He didn't want to, but felt that he must examine her pubic area. He found many bruises and abrasions, and treated them with the dittany potion. Again he thought, those bastards, why did they have to hit her there so many times.

"Ok, now what do I have for clothes she could wear. I can't leave her starkers. Harry went through all the clothes he had brought with him, selecting a Cannons tee-shirt and a pair of running pants. He shrunk them both an cut off the bottom legs of the pants. That should do he thought. I hope she is still asleep, I don't relish the thought of having to dress her if she is awake. She wasn't, and Harry successfully dressed her with his clothes. Covering her once again, he laid down next to her and fell asleep.

End chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Time In A Phial

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter three. Time to know you.

Harry was awakened by the girl trashing about on the bed. He shook her shoulder to arouser her. She sat up suddenly and tried to get out of the bed. "What's wrong, girl? What do you need?"

She pointed frantically between her legs and pleaded with her eyes. Harry immediately knew her problem and helped her out of bed. He guided her to loo and motioned that she should sit on the seat, then discreetly left and closed the door behind him.

A few minutes later he heard her banging lightly on the door, so he opened it and showed her how the door handle works. "I thank thee kind sir," she said in a somewhat embarrassed tone.

"Do you like your clothes?" he asked her. "Yes," she said simply.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked her.

"Kind sir," she started to say. "That means I do not know how to answer the words."

"What are you called," he asked, thinking that he can't keep calling her 'girl'.

"I am given the name Guinevere by my mother."

"Good, a very pretty name. May I call you Gwynne?"

"Yes."

"I am called Harry."

"Aarry, such a name I would like."

Ok, we got that straightened out. Let's try the next step. "Gwynne, are you hungry? Would you like to eat?"

She let out a sigh. "I do have nothing to eat, kind sir."

Harry thought for a moment. If she hasn't eaten in a while I should go lightly. Soup, that's just the thing. He took out a can from the cupboard and opened it with his wand. Gwynne saw this and went spastic, screaming and trying to run away. "What's wrong Gwynne, What did I do?" He had to restrain her and held her in his arms. She calmed a bit, but was still sobbing.

Finally she spoke. "Aarry, people with evil power are killed. I using the power, and they would to burn me. I escaped and again those men found to kill me."

"I understand, Gwynne. In my world, we are called wizards. Many thousands of people all over the world are wizards. It is not a bad thing. It is a very good thing."

She was laughing now. "Arry, thine talk ist odd."

Harry laughed. "That's the way my people talk. I am from a world far far away. Some day if you would like, I will take you there."

"Arry, wouldst thou teach me talk like thee?"

"I would like nothing better. Now, let me get this soup heated up."

Harry took two bowls from the cupboard and divided the soup evenly. Taking out his wand, he said to her, "watch this." He pointed his wand at the bowls and cast the warming charm until the soup was steaming. She was watching him with eyes bulging in fascination. He handed her a spoon and demonstrated the proper way to eat soup. At least proper by his definition.

"Arry, I not eat at the same place as thee. Not my position."

Harry knew what she meant. The women here must occupy a very low position in the social structure here. "Gwynne, in my world, women and men are equal. You have every right to be with me."

She looked at him as if she was trying to understand. "Arry, dost thou favor me?"

How do I answer that Harry wondered. He decided to wait a bit before attempting an answer. Instead he picked up his spoon and started to eat, motioning to her to do the same. It took a short time, but eventually she too started to eat, keeping a close eye on him to make sure that she was doing the right thing.

Harry and Gwynne finished their soup in record time. Harry noticed that she watched him carefully. He was sure that was because she didn't want to make a mistake or do something that would make him mad.

"Did you like that?" Harry asked. She only looked at him with questioning eyes. "The soup, did you like it?" He reached his hand down and rubbed his stomach, giving out with a smile.

Finally, she got the idea and said yes. "Arry, dost thou wish me to partake with thee each time?"

"Yes, I do. And yes, I favor you."

She smiled at this. Apparently I said the right thing Harry thought. Let's try something else. He stood up and put the dishes in the sink. Calling her over, he took his wand showed it to her. "This is called a wand. It helps me do magic." She recoiled at this, the word must frighten her. "Watch me," he said, and he picked up each dish and cleaned it with a cleaning charm. No reaction from her. Oh well he sighed silently. What do I try next. It's early yet, maybe I should take her on a fly.

Harry led her outside and showed her his Firebolt. She nodded in understanding and took the broom out of his hands and started sweeping the area in front of the tent. "No, no," he said to her, taking back the broom. This is for flying. He straddled the handle and hovered inches off he ground. She just stared at him. "Here, take my hand." He reached for her hand and lifted her onto the handle in front of him, holding her tight. She was shaking, but did not resist.

So far so good he thought. Let's fly. He slowly lifted the broom higher and higher until they were about ten meters off the ground. Then he slowly circled around the area until he felt her relaxing a bit. "He whispered to her, "Do you like this? This is called flying."

Harry took her around the perimeter of the camp site, flying higher and higher on each pass. She seamed relaxed now, and was actually enjoying flying, at least based on her wide smile. It appeared that she was getting tired, so Harry landed and guided her shaky legs into the tent compound. "Did you like that?" he asked.

"Yes," she simply stated.

"Good. Would you something to eat? Are you hungry?" Harry asked her.

Gwynne shock her head, then pointed down between her legs. "Ok, I understand,"

Harry led her to the loo and again showed her how to use the door handle. Then he took her hand and said to her, "This is called the loo. Say it to me."

"Loo," she repeated, and closed the door behind her.

She wasn't getting tired, Harry realized, she just needed the loo. When she finished, Harry made a sandwich for them and again took her flying. They flew for hours around the camp and around the many surrounding hills, landing occasionally to rest and explore. Gwynne was enjoying her time with Harry, and talked and laughed with glee. Harry was also enjoying his time with her, observing her playfulness and the way that she was interacting with him. This is good he thought. It was starting to get dark now, so Harry returned to camp and prepared a simple dinner for them. He could see that Gwynne was getting tired, so, bed time. Harry thought to himself, how shall I approach this?

Harry set up a cot in the living area for himself, and when Gwynne finished in the loo, he brought her into the bedroom. He pulled down the covers and motioned for her to lie down. He pulled the duvet over her and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Gwynne. See you in the morning."

"Arry, I favor thee," she said to him.

"Thank you. I favor you too," He smiled and soon fell asleep on the cot.

Harry awoke at first light and immediately felt the presence of Gwynne next to him. He thought for a minute and decided, no, better make breakfast before I get carried away. The sausages were done and Harry was starting the eggs when Gwynne walked through the kitchen area on her way to the loo. When she returned, she put her hand on his cheek and kiss his nose saying "I favor thee Arry."

She seamed uncomfortable with Harry doing things for her, like putting her to bed and cooking her meals. I'll have to work on that he thought. Harry served the sausages and eggs and motioned for her start eating. She just starred at her plate. He figured out that she probably had never had such a meal, so he sat down and demonstrated the use of a fork. As she tried each bite, her eyes lit up and she smiled, nodding her head in approval.

So far so good thought Harry. Let's work on communications. "Gwynne," he started. "You asked me to teach you to talk as I do. Tell me that you favor me."

"Arry, I dost favor thee."

"Ok, when you say 'dost' say 'do'. Don't say 'thou' or 'thee'. Say 'you'. Try it again."

"Arry, I do favor you."

"Alright, very good. Now, what would you like to do today?"

"Arry, Wouldst that thou fly with me?"

"Would you fly with me? Would you take me flying? Could we go flying today? Say it."

She repeated his words correctly, and seemed to understand. She was learning fast he thought. "Gwynne, do you know how old you are?"

"I know not, but about twelve winters."

"Good." Harry pondered this. She wouldn't remember the winters when she was very young, so she must be about fifteen or sixteen. "Now could you tell me about yourself? About your family, where you live, your mother, what happened when you used magic?"

"I wouldst tell thee Arry sometime. Not now."

"No, Try that again, remember not to use 'thee'. And use 'will' instead of 'wouldst' ."Gwynne looked at him in frustration, but she tried again. "I will tell you, Arry"

"Very good Gwynne." Harry reached over and kissed her cheek. "Now, let's try this. Say my name again."

"Arry." "HHHarry. Try it again." "HHary." "Again." "Harry." "Again." "Harry."

"Very good Gwynne."

For the next week, Harry spent his time with Gwynne, talking, flying, telling her stories about his world. She didn't seem ready to tell her story yet, and Harry didn't push the issue. He unpacked his telv-dvd player and they watched movies frequently. Much of it she didn't understand, so Harry would put the movie on hold and take the time to explain things to her. She was fascinated by everything she saw in the movies, and had many questions to ask. She picked up the language idiosyncrasies very quickly, and her speech was improving very fast.

The first few days, Gwynne would go to sleep in Harry's bed, and Harry would sleep on the cot in the living area. And every day, Harry would awake with Gwynne pressed next to him. This morning Harry awoke to find Gwynne watching him. "Good morning," he said. "Did you have a good sleep?"

She smiled. "I sleep with you and always sleep well," she said. "I do not sleep when alone. I see bad pictures inside my head. Is it well with you to sleep with me?"

"Yes, Gwynne," Harry replied. "You can sleep with me always."

Then one day, Harry awoke to find himself alone, and his bed empty. Gwynne was not anywhere in the tent. He searched everywhere, finally he found her crouched down under a loose flap at the back of the tent. "Gwynne, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Please do not look at me, Harry. I am not worthy to be seen by you today."

"What are you talking about? What's wrong Gwynne?"

"I am dirty, Harry. Please go away."

Harry then noticed a bloody cloth in her hand, and suddenly understood. She had her period. He had read about some societies where women were ostracized while they had their periods. What to do, Harry thought. Where is Hermione when I need her.

Harry knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his. She tried to pull away, but Harry held fast. "Gwynne, you have your period. Girls bleed for a few days every month. It's very normal, Gwynne. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Please come inside with me and I will help you get cleaned up."

"No Harry, I am dirty. You must not see me." She was crying now, and Harry was lost, not knowing how to handle this.

"Gwynne, please listen to me. I am not moving until you are ready to come inside with me."

For the next half hour, Harry tried his best to explain to her what was happening to her. He wished he had paid better attention when he was supposed to be learning these things, but like most men, he had turned a deaf ear. Finally, Gwynne relaxed a bit. Her tears subsided, and she took Harry's hand. "It is good to be with you when I am not desirable?" she asked.

"Gwynne, you could never be undesirable to me, no matter what. Come on now, let's get you taken care of and have breakfast. I'm hungry."

After that, things changed between them, for the better. They were closer, more into each other. Not sexually, but almost. She took more of an interest in the clothes that Harry was fixing for her. He showed her the various spells he used to fit his clothes to her. She paid more attention to the women in the movies they watched, and she copied their clothing styles. Harry had to admit, she certainly did a much better job of it than he had done.

The next weeks were without incident. Their lives were coming together nicely. Their feelings for each other were growing stronger. There were still many things about her past that Harry did not know of or understand. That will come in time, Harry thought.

She was learning many new spells, sometimes with her hand on Harry's as he demonstrated the spell. Harry taught her the fundamentals of everything he could think of. He went through his years at Hogwarts, teaching her the rudiments of each class he attended. Everything except defensive spells. That would come in time. Her speech continued to improve also. He only occasionally had to correct her. Time to move on to new things Harry thought. Time to teach her to fly.

Let's go for a fly while you practice talking like me," Harry suggested. He cast a cushioning charm on the Firebolt's handle and showed Gwynne how to sit comfortably. He told her how the homing feature worked, in case she ever got lost. They both mounted and were off. He flew very high to give her a view of the surrounding area, but didn't wander very far. He occasionally let Gwynne hold the handle and steer the broom. He surprised her then, having her fly by herself with himself as the passenger. From takeoff to landing, she did surprisingly well. She is a natural flier Harry thought. She could go solo with no problems.

Next, Harry thought it time to fly Gwynne to those areas where she had spent her youth. He thought this might prompt her to open up a little about her past.

End chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

Time In A Phial

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter four. A young wizard's tale

Harry cast a cushioning charm on the Firebolt's handle. They both mounted and were off. He flew very high to give her a view of the surrounding area. He first headed towards the castle complex he had discovered yesterday. He flew lower for a better view and felt Gwynne getting nervous, squirming against him.

"That is the evil castle, Harry. Please do not let them see us. They would kill us."

"They can't see us this high up. We look like a bird to those on the ground. Will you tell me about the castle, Gwynne? Later I mean."

"Yes Harry. I will tell thee, er, you, everything."

"Were you born here Gwynne?"

"Yes." She pointed in a north-east direction." "Over there near the tall trees."

Harry headed the broom in the direction Gwynne indicated, and flew just over the tree tops. Several small dwellings could clearly be seen. "Can you see your house from here?"

"I can see the houses, but I don't know which one where I was born. Harry, I am frightened to be here. Can we go away?"

"Ok." Harry flew very high and headed for the area where he first saw her.

Harry flew lower again just above the tree tops. "This is where I saw a small gathering of men. The killers were there arguing with them about something. Who are they?"

"They are a group of men, some of them just boys, who escaped from the castle guards. They were afraid that they would be captured and tortured."

"Tell me about it later. What were they arguing about?"

"The killers knew that I had been hiding there for some time. Someone must have betrayed me. I hid with them as a boy. They never knew. The killers threatened to take all of them back to the castle where they would be tortured and killed if they did not say where I went."

Harry now traced the path he took following the killers as they stalked her. "Look down there near that opening. Do you see it?"

"Yes, that is near where they captured me. Harry, you do not think they still be there?"

"No, I don't think so. They were really frightened by the monster that saved you."

"Yes, that was some monster. He still scares me sometimes."

Harry turned to her and said, "Gwynne, are you scared of me now?"

She laughed. "No Harry. I not be scared of you. I favor, er, like you, Harry."

"There are your clothes over there in that pile near the big tree. Do you want them?"

"NO!, I never want to see them again."

"Good. What would you like to do now?" he asked.

She whispered into Harry's ear, "I need the loo."

He laughed. "Ok, We'll head back."

While Gwynne was in the loo, Harry look through the cupboards for something light for lunch. "Ah, Soup," he said. He found a can of vegetable soup and started to prepare it when Gwynne came into the kitchen. "Gwynne, how about I teach you some cooking magic." He divided the soup into two bowls and placed them on the table. He took out his wand and handed it to her. "I'm going to teach you the warming charm I use to heat the soup." He told her the charm and showed her the proper wand movement. "Ok, you try it now."

She did the charm perfectly. Both bowls. She jumped up and down with joy. "My first real MAGIC!" she squealed.

Harry took her in his arms and hugged her. "I'm proud of you Gwynne. You deserve a reward. Let's eat, and then I have something to give you."

They ate quickly, Gwynne practically pouring it down her throat. "Ok, my little magical friend, come with me."

Harry led her into the storage room an rummaged around in his trunk. Finding his spare wand, he held it behind his back and said to her, "Close your eyes and hold out your hand." He placed the wand in her hand. "Ok," he told her, "Open up."

When she saw what Harry had given her, she starred at it open mouthed. Then burst into tears. He hugged her, and said softly, "You deserve it. You are a powerful wizard."

She looked at her wand again, then looked at Harry. A great smile burst across her face, and she reached her arm around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. "Thank you Harry. Thank you. I never had a gift before. Thank you." She reached up and kissed him again.

After a bit, giving her time to adjust to the fact of her wand and her magic, Harry taught her the various cleaning charms. She learned quickly. Harry also gave her a wand holster and showed her how to attach it to her hip, and how to draw it out when needed. She was proud of her wand. The world could end right now and she wouldn't even notice.

Harry spent the rest of the morning teaching her wand magic. The spells, the charms, the various wand movements. She learned amazingly fast, and could do even the more complicated spells on her first try. She had an amazing memory, and could recall anything instantly once she had verbalized it. Wow, Harry thought. This girl would have set Hogwarts on fire with her skills.

It was a nice sunny day with a cool breeze blowing across the encampment. Harry suggested they sit outside while they talked. He grabbed a couple of butterbeers, conjured two lounge chairs, and they sat down to talk. "Gwynne, why don't start with what you know about your family, your mother."

"I know little about any family I had. I never knew a father. They told me when I was still growing that my mother had died, and I was to be taken to the castle. I learned sometime later that was not true. I think they killed my mother and took me to the castle to be one of their virgins."

Harry raised his eyebrows at that. "Virgins?" he questioned.

"Yes. Virgins were raised and trained to be sold to the highest bidder. We were very valuable to the castle. Travelers came from far and wide to buy us. We made the castle lord very rich."

"Why were you so valuable?" Harry asked.

"Because I had been taken from my mother at an early age, and was trained in all the pleasures that men wanted. I was educated, but not too much. Men don't like a women smarter than they are. I could read and write in several languages. I was trained in all the areas of keeping a man's Manor running smoothly. I was taught how to control the other servants of the household. I was trained to be a man's concubine. My life was not difficult there. I had it easy compared to some."

"Like who, Gwynne."

"Like some of the young boys who were captured and tortured. Those men out there in the forest. The ones that gave me away. They were the lucky ones who escaped. Young boys were captured and beaten to break there spirit. They had their parts, well I don't know what you call them, we called them manjars. Anyway, they were cut off. We could here them screaming in pain. It was terrible. These boys were trained to be slaves, servants who attend to the rich lords and their courtiers. Some even had their tongues cut out. They, like the virgins, were sold to the travelers."

Gwynne paused. She suddenly looked very pensive. "There is more, Harry, but I do not know how to tell you."

"Gwynne, you know that you can tell me anything. I promise, anything you say will not change how I feel about you. I like you very much, Gwynne, really I do. But I feel that it would be better for you if you tell me everything now and not have dark thoughts and secrets mucking up what you feel for me."

"Harry, I told you that they prepared me to be everything a man would want in, you know, in that way."

"You mean sexually?

"Yes, Harry." Her face was red with embarrassment now, but she continued. "They taught me how to do everything with a man except anything that which would take my virginity. They protected me from this very carefully. I always had castle guards with me for protection."

"You mean sexual intercourse?"

"Yes, if that is what you call it. They made me wear a leather piece around me so that no one could touch my sex."

"Ok, I understand. So continue, but only if you want to."

Gwynne took a deep breath. "Please do not think badly of me for this, Harry. It is what we all were taught. We hade no choice. A girl can do many pleasurable things to a man. Our hands, our mouth, our tongue, our bodies. We were taught what and how to do many things to pleasure a man. We practiced on the older boys before they were taken away and, you know, had their things cut off. It was very cruel, and so we girls did our best to be good for them."

Harry interrupted. "Gwynne, lets take a break. By the way, your doing great with the language. Can I get you another butterbeer?"

"Harry, I am supposed to be waiting on you. I was trained to be a man's servant."

"Gwynne, if you ever stoop to being my servant, I'll cut you up into little pieces and feed you to the birds. I don't want a servant. I don't want a women to grovel at my feet. I want a women to be my equal in every way. A women to love me as I love her."

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Sorry, Gwynne. I didn't mean to sound off like that. But I get very mad when I hear about women being mistreated."

Gwynne just looked at him. A tear trickled down her face. Harry saw that she was upset by his diatribe. He stood and went to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry," he said. "I think that you are a wonderful person, and I don't mean to upset you. If I ever upset you again you can cut off my manjars." He laughed. "We call them bollocks."

They both laughed at that. "I don't think I would do that, Harry. That is a part of you that I am going to need. Some day. I hope."

Still holding her, Harry looked deeply into her eyes. "You are really something special, Gwynne. I think that I had better keep you, before someone else discovers how wonderful you are." He kissed her, and she returned his kiss.

"So when did you escape? What happened that made you run away when you did?"

"This will be very difficult for me Harry. So please be patient with me."

"It's alright, Gwynne, take your time. I understand."

She took another deep breath and continued. "One of the girls that I was friendly with had not been sold yet. She was not very good looking, so would not bring a high price. One day she just disappeared. No one knew what happened to her. Then she suddenly was back. She looked terrible, and did not speak to any of the other girls. She just kept to herself. One day I found her hiding in a corner of the practice room, crying. I went to her and asked what was wrong. She hugged me and cried her eyes out. Finally, she told me her story."

"She said that when a girl has her first, what you called our monthly period, the girl is taken to a special room and tied to a table with her legs spread wide. They cut out a part of her, down their, where we have sex. She said that the men doing this were laughing and saying that she would now never be able to enjoy sex, and that she would never be tempted to have sex with another man, except the one who owned her. She said it was the most terrifying and painful thing she ever experienced."

Gwynne had tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued. "Suddenly I knew that I had to escape this place. I knew that I would soon have my first period, so I quickly made my plans. I knew that I had some kind of power to do evil things, things that would get me killed if discovered. Now was the time to use these powers I thought. I stole some old boys clothing that had been discarded. I cut my hair short and dressed like a boy. I rubbed some dirt on my face and arms to hide my appearance. As I headed to the corridor that I knew would lead me outside the castle, I was stopped by two castle guards. In a terrified state I raised my hand and pointed my finger at them. A flash of light shot out from my hand and they dropped to the ground. As I continued on, I was confronted several more times by castle guards. Each time I used my evil power to stop them. I knew this was wrong, and that I would be killed if caught, but I was determined to escape."

Again, Gwynne took a deep breath. "Finally I found my way outside the castle, and I ran for freedom. I wandered for many days, always heading north away from the castle. I was hungry and getting weak, having no food with me. A flaw in my plans. Finally I was found by a group of boys about my age. They took me in and quickly brought me into their fold. I was one of them. A castle runaway. For near two years we traveled around the countryside, always one step ahead of being caught. I don't think anyone really tried to catch us. We were not worth anything to the castle. All this time, I lived as a boy. They never knew. But something happened that made one of the boys suspect that I was someone worth catching. That was when those killers came for me. You know the rest of the story."

This was a lot take in, Harry thought. He never could have imagined this degree of cruelty. He was beginning to understand what she had to endure, and how it affected her life now. And how it affected her feelings towards him. This is going to take some very careful handling of her, Harry thought as they headed back to the camp site.

End chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

Time In A Phial

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter five. Time Alone.

They returned to the camp site and Harry started to prepare their evening meal. He showed Gwynne the food stores he had available, telling her what each can or package contained. Most of the foods she was not familiar with, so Harry explained each item to her, and told her to pick one. She chose a chicken dish, knowing that only the favored at the castle had ever eaten a chicken. Harry showed her how to prepare the meal, which she learned quickly, and they sat down to eat.

Harry gave much thought to where their relationship was heading. Was he falling in love with her? Was this right or wrong? He couldn't decide. What if he was in love with her? Would he bring her back to his world, or stay here with her? No, he decided, I can't stay here. There is no life for us here. But if I take her back, would she be able to fit in to his world? What would everyone think? Would they be imprisoned for breaking wizard law? Would this hurt Ginny? Ginny, he suddenly thought. Why did I just think of Ginny. She's married for Merlin's sake. Oh well, I'll have to just play it by ear and see what happens.

They continued to sleep together every night. And every night things got a little more interesting. Hands roaming, kisses getting deeper and more passionate. Finally, Harry was getting so frustrated that he had to broach the subject with her. "Gwynne, you know that you're driving me crazy. I can't continue to be this close to you and not have sex with you. We have to stop, or sleep apart. I can't resist you any longer."

Gwynne looked at him questioningly. "Harry, Girls are told that they should never be the agresly, well whatever the word is."

"Aggressor, Gwynne. You remember that I told you that in my world men and women are always equal?"

"Yes Harry, but this is sex."

"Especially with sex Gwynne. And we call it making love. You can be as aggressive as you want when making love to me."

Again Gwynne looked at him questioningly. "Making love Harry? Are you in love with me?"

"I think so, Gwynne. I think I have been in love with you for some time now."

Now Gwynne was looking at him not only questioningly, but with a huge smile on her face. "Harry, I have never been in love. I don't know how it feels. But I do know how I feel about you, Harry. I know that I would die a horrible death if I lost you. I would not want to live anymore. That must be love, Harry. I am in love with you."

They hugged and kissed passionately. Suddenly, Gwynne pulled away. "Harry, I was taught that we should never be with child. If that happened, I would be sent away and killed. We were taught how to prevent being with baby, but I do not have the things I need with me."

"Gwynne, we are wizards, and wizards have spells for such things. I will teach them to you when you are ready."

"Teach me now Harry. I want to make love with you right now. I can not wait."

"Ok, but first we need to be clean. Cleanliness is very important to wizards. Let's take a shower first. They stripped each other quickly, and headed to the shower stall. The original shower was very small, and Harry had enlarged it to accommodate two people easily. Harry turned on the water, and they cuddled under it holding each other and kissing passionately. Harry had seen her naked when he healed her, but this was different. Her body was exquisite. Her breasts, firm and full. Her nipples, perfect in color and texture. The best he had ever seen.

Gwynne took the sponge and started to wash him, saying, "They taught us how to clean a man, Harry, but I have never done this. Tell me what to do, Harry."

"We'll wash each other together, Gwynne. I have never washed another person either, so we'll learn together."

They washed, played, laughed, and explored each other's bodies. Harry washed every square centimeter of her beautiful body, and she washed his. They were having fun, and there was not a second of embarrassment between them. They could have gone on for hours, but more interesting things were on their minds. The dried each other, Harry teaching her the drying spells, and they adjourned to his bed.

Harry taught her the contraceptive spells, and they continued to explore each others bodies with hands, tongues, mouths, whatever jumped into their heads. They made love once, then again, and again, each time being better than before. Gwynne reached her climax on their second time, but it being new to her, she fought it. Next time however, knowing what to expect, she went with it and literally exploded with passion and feeling.

Exhausted, they lay in each others arms while their bodies wound down. Gwynne looked up to him with inquiring eyes., "Was that good for you, Harry?"

"It was spectacular, Gwynne. You are the best."

"Thank you, Harry. Next time I will try other things," she said. Her eyes closing, they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day, Harry awoke with a start, Gwynne was not next to him. He ran to the kitchen and found her making him breakfast. "Good morning love," she greeted him.

"Good morning yourself," he returned.

"I wanted to make breakfast for you," she said. Is that ok?" Harry kissed her and patted her on her bare bottom. She was not wearing anything, but neither was he. She noticed him looking at her nakedness. "Is it alright that I have no clothes on?" she asked.

"A nicer morning sight I have never seen." he replied. She smiled at him as she served him the sausages and eggs. They ate slowly, not being able to take their eyes off each other.

"Gwynne, there are some things that we need to talk about. I am in love with you, and I want to take you back with me to my world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you agree."

"Harry, I will spend my life with you anywhere. I can't wait to see your world. But I worry. Will you be happy there with me? Will I fit into your world?"

"Yes Gwynne, you will fit perfectly. Tell me, do people get married here, you know, together as husband and wife?"

"I have heard that the favored ones, the wealthy, the lords, and the royal people, have a ceremony that bonds them for life, but I do not know anything else about it. There is no ceremony for common folk like myself. Would we be married when we return to your world? Do people like me have a ceremony to get married?"

"Absolutely, Gwynne. And we will get married soon as possible. I can't wait to make you Mrs. Harry Potter."

"Harry, you have not told be anything about your world, who you are, what you do. Are you a special person, like a king or a lord?"

"No Gwynne, I am nothing special. Just a normal everyday person. That's what most everyone is. There are no lords, at least not anymore." Harry sucked his breath in when he said that. "Were are all just ordinary people."

"Where would we live, Harry. Do you have a house, or someplace where we could be together, like your tent? When we have children will they be safe, and not like here?"

"Yes, Gwynne, we will have a very nice place to live and raise our children. I have many friends, and they will all become your friends. I want to take you home soon, but you are not ready. There is much I need to teach you about being a wizard in my world. The more you learn, the faster you will fit in. I need to teach you the history of my world, at least the magical world. And you have to learn defensive magic."

First, everyone will want to know your full name and where you were born."

"But Harry, I do not know those things."

"Not to worry, we can figure that out. First, your age. I think that you must be about sixteen, from what you have told me. Do you remember anything about your life, for example, the first time you walked on your own without help?"

Gwynne thought for a minute, then said, "Yes, I do remember something about that. I remember that my mother was very proud."

"Good. Now can you remember what time of year it was? Was it cold, snow on the ground? Or maybe it was hot, or maybe the flowers were just starting to bloom?"

Gwynne eyes lit up. "Yes, I remember. My mother took me for a walk and showed me the new leaves on the trees, and the flowers starting to bloom."

"Great. That means that you were born sometime early spring. Let's set the date as April fifteenth. Now the year. Did you ever hear anyone mention anything about what year it was? Or what year it is now?"

"No, Harry, I do not."

"Ok, we can guess at that. By my calculations, the year right now is about twelve hundred eleven. That would mean that you were born in the year eleven ninety-five. So when we return home you will be eight hundred an sixteen years old." They both laughed at this.

"Well, that's not going to work, so if you are sixteen now, than in my world you were born in nineteen-ninety-five. But when we go back home, you will be a minor. That means that you can't do magic outside of school. That will cause problems, so let's say that you were born in nineteen-ninety-four. That way you will be considered an adult. So that's your birth date, April 15, 1994. Remember that."

"Next thing, your name. Everyone in my world has a first and last name. Our parents give us a first name, and our last name is our family's name. For example, my parent's family name is Potter, so I am Harry Potter. Some families also give their children a middle name. Mine is James, after my father. Your first name is Guinevere, the name your mother gave you when you were born. Can you remember anything your mother might have said to you about a family name?"

"No, I do not remember anything about a family name."

"Alright. Let's see, years ago, before family names were common, people used their profession or the name of the town where they were born to differentiate them from others with the same first name. For example, John from London and John from Surry would simply be John London and John Surry. Do you know what the area around the castle is called? A name that people referred to?"

"No, but the castle is sometimes called The Castle Ravensworth."

"Great, that's it. You are Guinevere from Ravensworth, or simply Gwynne Ravensworth. What a great name for you. What do you think, you like it?"

"How about Gwynne Potter? I like that even better."

"Yea, me too. Soon, my love. Soon. So now let's get on with your training.

That evening after supper, Harry and Gwynne relaxed and watched a couple of movies. One in particular Harry wanted her to watch included a wedding scene, complete with picking out the brides wedding dress and all the trimmings. He could imagine her mind planning her own wedding. It must be in the hormones, he thought.

That night, Gwynne was in a very sexy mood. "Harry, do you think I could do some things with you? Some of the things I was taught about to give men pleasure?"

"Like what, Gwynne? You know that you can do anything you wish."

"Like using my hands and mouth on you. That is one of the things I was taught that men really liked. Can I try it Harry?"

"If you want to. I don't want you doing anything that you don't like, no matter how much I might like it. Did you like doing it when they were teaching you?"

"No Harry, I hated it. The boys smelled and tasted terrible. It made me sick just to smell them. They made me swallow the, you know, their milk. The first time I did it, I got very sick all over the boy. I was punished for that, locked in a room with no food for a week."

"That's ok, Gwynne, you don't have to do anything like that for me."

"No, Harry, I love you, and I want to try it. Please let me."

"Ok, but promise, if you don't like it, or if you feel that your getting sick, then stop. Trust me, I will understand. And you don't have to swallow my cum."

"What is cum, Harry?

"Oh, that's the milky fluid that a man ejaculates. I will tell you when I am ready, ok. Now promise me."

"Ok, I promise. Lay back and relax."

Gwynne performed as she had been taught. Skillfully, she used her hands, her mouth, her tongue. With love in her heart, she gave Harry a lesson in administered pleasure like he had never known. Finished, she crawled up to him and kissed him passionately over and over again, all the time whispering, "I love you Harry, I love you. I love you."

Harry held her tightly against his chest, Feeling her body against his. "Gwynne, that was amazing. I have never felt anything like that before. You didn't have to take me in your mouth. I know you don't like that."

"I only said I did not like it when I was learning to do it. Harry I love you. You do not smell. And you tasted sweet. I even liked the taste of your juice, Harry. I liked swallowing it, because it was you, Harry. I liked doing that for you because I love you. I will do that for you any time you like, Harry. And I will do it any time I like. You said we are equal so that is my right."

"You learn fast, Gwynne. Now it's my turn to do that to you. That's my right."

"You would do that to me?"

"Hang on, girl. I am about to send you to the moon."

And send her to the moon he did. Three times. As she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, she said to him, "Harry, I did not know that a man could do that to me. It was not part of my training," she laughed. "It was beyond my dreams, Harry. Now I want you inside me. Fill me with your love, Harry, while I still have the strength."

The made love again, slowly, passionately, achieving their orgasms together. As they lay in each other's arms, they barely had the strength to say good night before they fell asleep.

The next few weeks, Harry set a vigorous training schedule for her. During the day he taught her defensive tactics and spells and shield charms. He shrunk his Auror uniform to fit her and provide protection for her. In the evening he taught he the ways of the wizarding world. She learned very fast, and soon she was proficient enough in defense to hold her own dueling against almost anyone in his world. Harry also discovered that she could do wandless magic when she concentrated. He was very impressed.

"One more thing Gwynne. I want to ask you about the castle and about the lord who lives there. Before we leave, I want to make sure we don't leave any unfinished business behind."

End chapter five.


	6. Chapter 6

Time In A Phial

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter six. The Castle Ravensworth

After breakfast, Harry suggested that they go flying while she told him about the castle and it's inhabitants. Once in the air, Harry asked Gwynne specifically about the castle's lord.

"He is a totally evil man, Harry. He calls himself Lord Mactabilis, and demands that everyone addressed him as The Lord. When meeting him for the first time, people were instructed to bow before him and kiss his ring. Anyone who did not meet his demands would be immediately killed. Right there in front of him."

There were many rumors circulating around the castle. I heard most of them from the guards and others who lived or worked in the castle. Mactabilis gave the impression that he had the evil powers, what we would call magical powers, but no one had ever seen any evidence of this. I think that was why he sought out and killed anyone who displayed any such powers, like myself. He was afraid of anyone more powerful than he was. He always carried a staff that had a large rubix stone in the handle."

"Gwynne, what is a rubix stone?"

"I don't know Harry, that is what everyone called it. It was just a large red stone. Anyway, he always had the staff with him. When he was mad, he would wave and point his staff at people, and they would cower away from it as if it were a magic wand or something."

"I'd like to get a look at that staff. I could test it to see if there was any magic to it. I know of certain red crystals that are magical. There is a ruby on display where I work that is very powerfully magic."

"Well, no chance of that, Harry. You would never get close enough."

"Maybe. So what other rumors have you heard?"

"The best one is that he does not fancy girls. He has a bevy of young boys always with him in his chambers. Those poor boys who had their bollocks cut off and there tongues cut out, they are his personal play things. What he does with them, we could only guess."

"There are other rumors also. He may not fancy girls, but he certainly has his fun with them. At least once a week some poor women is arrested for something. They are brought to the square an stripped and tied to a pole. Mactabilis watches as they are tortured unmercifully. They are kept there for days, tortured and raped by the guards. When near death, he personally kills them, usually by slowly cutting them until they bleed to death. I think that is what happened to my mother."

"Another of his pleasures is burning prisoners. That is what he would have done to me if they caught me. He is the most evil man to ever walk the earth."

"Ok, ok, enough about him. I get the picture. What about other things that happen around the castle."

"Well, about three or four times a year, some lord or very rich person would visit the castle, usually to buy slaves or concubines like myself. I have heard that if the guest notifies him first, that he would prepare the victim to the guests needs."

"There is always a big celebration given for the guests, but very few of the castle residents are allowed to attend. He always has some form of entertainment for his guests. Usually something that shows off his wealth and power. Once, I heard but did not see, he told his guest to pick anyone in the castle and they would be tortured for the guests entertainment by whatever methods the guest chose. And the guest was invited to participate, doing whatever they wanted to the prisoner, including killing them."

"Ok, Gwynne, I have heard enough. I think I am going to be sick just hearing about all this. Just a short time ago, there was a very dark wizard terrifying all of Britain. He was probably the worst dark wizard ever. He was also one of the most powerful ever. He killed my parents when I was a baby. He killed many of my friends. He had taken over the entire wizard community. If he was still around, I would never take you back there."

"Wow! What happened to him?"

"He was finally killed about a year ago. Good riddance."

"Who ever killed him must have been a very, very powerful wizard, Harry."

"Yea, so they say. So, let's follow the road back to camp. See if there is any activity there."

They Flew higher and started to follow the road that headed towards the castle. Just then, Harry saw something in the distance. "Gwynne, let's hold up a minute. Look over there to the south, beyond the castle. What is that?"

"It looks like a huge army of men. And they are headed towards the castle. But they are a ways away."

"Well we are heading away from them, so let them be."

They leisurely flew along the roadway, taking in the sights and just enjoying each others company. Gwynne flew the Firebolt most of the way. She really enjoyed flying. They were about fifteen minutes from the castle when they observed a strange sight. A large carriage was lying on it's side, and many bodies were strewn about. Four horses were grazing in a nearby field.

"This deserves a closer look, Gwynne. Fly down and land near that carriage."

It appeared as if the carriage and it's company had been recently attacked. They looked around to see if anyone was still alive. Harry was checking the bodies around the carriage when Gwynne let out a scream. Harry rushed to her assistance.

"Harry," she said in a shaky voice. "These are the men who attacked me."

"Are you sure? All three of them? Are you sure they are dead?"

"Yes, Harry. They are the killers."

"Ok, let's see if we can find anyone alive."

Besides the three killers there were five other bodies laying around the carriage. They were wearing fine clothes, obviously from wealth. All were dead. Harry opened the carriage door and looked inside. There he found another body, still clutching a long knife. Harry reached in to move him out of the carriage when the man gripped his arm. Obviously not dead yet, he called to Harry to help him. Harry pulled him out of the carriage and set him on the ground.

"What happened here?" Harry asked of the man.

Barely able to speak, the man told his story. "We were on our way to Ravensworth Castle when we were attacked by three men. We all fought valiantly, but to no avail. His lordship and his page were immediately killed by our attackers. We fought them to the death. I am sure they escaped."

"No they didn't. They are all dead, over there in the fields. Your men did right by killing them. What is the name of your lord, and why was he going to the castle?"

"We were coming from Cumbria to acquire my Lord Somnium's concubine."

"Has Lord Somnium ever been here before?"

"No. He sent an emissary to place his order."

The man clutched his chest, coughed, and died. Gwynne was standing near two bodies. Both were dressed in fine silk clothes. One appeared to be about Harry's age, the other just a boy. Gwynne was starring at the man with a look of hate in her eyes.

"Harry, I think that is the man I was being trained for. What do we do now?"

"Well, we have several options. We could just leave them here for someone else to find. Or we could bury them and take whatever is in that chest on top of the carriage, probably gold. I don't know. What would you suggest?"

"Think about it, Harry. This could be our chance to get inside the castle and really find out what goes on there."

"My sweet girlfriend, you do have a devious mind. Ok, so continue with your plan."

"We could right the carriage with the horses. Change clothes with the lord whatever. I could be his page. We will place all the bodies on the carriage and continue on to the castle. We will tell them that we were attacked. Except for the 'we' part, it is the truth."

"And what do we do about that flameing red hair of yours? Don't you think someone will recognise you?"

"I was hoping you could come up with the answer to that one. Think about it Harry. You said before that you would like to get your hands on that rubix staff. We change clothes with the lord and his page. They are all bloody, so it will look real. I will change with the page. He is about my size, and these clothes I am wearing are boys clothes anyway. Think about my hair, Harry. What can you do?"

"Your hair is no problem. I can fix that. Why don't we start while I think about this. And you think about what we are going to do once we actually get into the castle."

Harry reached for his wand, which wasn't there. "Gwynne, I forgot my wand. May I borrow yours?"

"Harry, guess what. I forgot mine also."

"I don't like being without my wand. We should go to the camp and get it before anything else."

"We may not have time. That army we saw will be at the castle by sundown, or sooner. We will be alright. We can both do wandless magic if need be."

Against his better judgement, Harry agreed, and with the horses he righted the carriage. They swapped their clothes, put the bodies on top, and started out. Harry pointed his hand at Gwynne's head and issued a spell that changed it to a raven black. He showed Gwynne the shrinking and engorging charms to shrink his Firebolt, which Gwynne placed in her pocket. Gwynne reached for Harry's face. "Your glasses Harry, And she placed them in her pocket also. They looked very regal, Harry in fine silks, and Gwynne in a page's outfit.

They were on their way.

End Chapter six


	7. Chapter 7

Time In A Phial

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter seven Bad times at Ravensworth Castle

It took almost an hour for them to reach the castle gates. They were met by a guard who led them inside the wall. They told the guard who they were and what had happened. The guard seemed uninterested in their plight, and proceeded to instruct them on the proper way to meet and address Lord Mactabilis. They were then shown to a large waiting area. Harry made note of where they were and the surrounding areas. His Auror training kicked in, just in case they needed a quick escape route.

Some time later, the door opened and several guards motioned to Harry and Gwynne to follow them. They were brought to what looked like a thrown room. It was very long with colourful adornments and torches covering the walls. Guards were stationed everywhere, in full battle gear and looking very fierce. A long stone walkway led to the far end of the room where sitting on a very kingly throne was Lord Mactabilis, his ever present staff by his side. Gwynne held back as Harry approached, bowing as he was instructed. "My lord," Harry issued from his subservient posture, kneeling to kiss the ring.

The lord looked Harry up and down, then his gaze found Gwynne in the background. Finally he spoke. "Lord Somnium, a pleasure to meet you. I hear your caravan was attacked and all your men killed. Pity. I assume that you are here to purchase your concubine. Sorry, but I have bad news for you. The girl I had chosen for you was not the virgin she claimed to be. I had her killed of course. So what can we do in exchange? I will make you a generous offer. I have another virgin ready, plus I will include two young mutes that are not of my liking. This in exchange for the promised gold which my guards have already counted, and your young page."

This startled Harry to the core. He wants Gwynne. He thinks that she is a boy. How can I handle this he thought. Harry bowed and spoke. "My lord. That is indeed a generous offer. But I must decline. My page is a prized possession of mine. I could not give him up."

There was fire in the lords beady eyes. "Perhaps you did not hear me correctly."

"No, my lord, I heard you exactly. I will not give up my page."

With that, Mactabilis stood and brandished his staff. "Guards, seize the boy. Take him to my chambers."

Harry was enraged. He raised his hand and shot a disabling spell at the guards. "Run! He shouted to Gwynne. Go home and get what we need." He then turned to Mactabilis and immobilized him. Within seconds the room was swarming with guards. Harry was struck across his head, throwing him to the floor. Blood was streaming down his face and into his eyes. He slipped into unconsciousness.

Just then, a guard rushed into the throne room shouting "THE CASTLE IS UNDER SIEGE! THE CASTLE IS UNDER SIEGE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Gwynne rushed away from the throne room and down a long corridor. Luckily she remembered all the secret passageways and was able to find her way out of the castle. She restored the Firebolt and took off at full speed for the camp site.

The castle was in complete pandemonium. Everyone was running for their lives. The army of men quickly killed or wounded everyone in their path. Harry quickly regained consciousness in time to see Mactabilis running through a door at the far end of the thrown room. He quickly followed, and caught up with him in another long corridor. Blood was running down Harry's face, making it difficult to see. It was difficult enough without his glasses, but he could see well enough to grab Mactabilis by the collar and slam him against the wall. "This is for Gwynne," he said as he threw a punch that broke Mactabilis' jaw. He grabbed the staff and broke it over Mactabilis' head, knocking him out cold, and also breaking the staff into pieces. The rubix rolled across the floor and up against the wall. Harry retrieved it and placed it in his pocket.

Now how do I get out of here? He thought. He started to run back down the corridor when six of the army raiders caught him. Fighting them was useless, and they dragged him out to the courtyard, tying him to a post. He was bleeding and could not see clearly. There were many raiders dragging people out of the castle and tying them to posts.

It was getting dark now, or was it his eyes. He tried to think. What time was it. It should still be light. Things were quieting down, except for an occasional scream. His thoughts turned to Gwynne, hoping that she was safe. Soon, he passed out.

Gwynne arrived at the campsite in record time. She quickly shed her clothes and donned Harry's Auror practice clothes. These are what Harry was wearing when he saved her, she thought to herself. She found her wand and holstered it. She could not find Harry's wand. No time to look she said to herself, and in a flash she was back in the air heading towards the castle.

Harry was drifting in and out of consciousness. He could only make out images right in front of him. A man in a uniform he had never seen approached him. "What is your name!" he shouted. Harry answered with his name. The man struck his face and shouted, "LIER!. WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" The man struck him several more times. "Your clothes are those of a lord," the man growled at him. Who are you? What is your name?"

Again Harry spoke his name, and again the man struck him many times. He grabbed Harry's bollocks and waved his knife in Harry's face saying, "If I cut these off you will remember your name." And he slashed Harry across the chest with his knife.

Just then Harry heard a tremendous explosion coming from the rear of the castle. The castle walls were falling. He saw everyone in the area run towards the source of the explosion just before he passed out again.

The next thing Harry was aware of was a dark image standing in front of him, untying the ropes around his hands and feet. He slumped to the ground, unable to stand. As his sight slowly came back to him he saw a black figure shooting spells all over the place. Walls all around were crumbling to dust. Smoke and fire were everywhere. Then he felt himself being lifted. It was Gwynne trying to get him on the broom.

"Hang on Harry, I will get you home in no time."

He felt the breeze on his face as they flew higher and higher. It revived him enough that he could hold on to the broom handle. He looked up into her beautiful face and said, "Please mister monster sir. Don't kill me yet."

They landed on the camp grounds with a thud. Harry thought to himself, she needs practice landing softly. Gwynne helped him inside and they both collapsed onto the bed. They laid there for the longest time, unable to move or speak. Finally, Gwynne noticed that Harry was bleeding. She retrieved the medical kit and started to attend to his wounds. He tried to speak, but she stopped him, telling him to just relax and regain his strength. His clothes were bloody and in tatters. "Hold on Harry, I will get you some clean clothes. Oh, I forgot. Here are your glasses. I think you might need them." She reached over and placed them on his face.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming back and saving me, my love. I love you. That was quite a show you put on back there."

Just then an alarm sounded. "What is that?" Gwynne asked.

"Merlin's beard. That's an intrusion alarm. Someone is climbing up the hill towards us. They will be here in ten minutes. Quick, we have to get out of here. Did you get my wand?"

"No, I could not find it."

"I left it in the kitchen."

"Well, that is the first place I would look, isn't it," she said sarcastically.

Harry smiled at her feistiness. "Come on, help me put everything into my rucksack. No food or clothes or anything else that we don't need to take back."

"What about the tent?" Gwynne asked

"Don't need it. Come on, let's get packed."

They finished just in time. They could hear the men on the other side of the wall.

Gwynne was in a panic. "How do we get out of here Harry?"

"Just hold on tight." Harry said as he took the crystal phial in his hand and issued the incantation to return to real time.

Harry and Gwynne landed with a plop on the grassy hill. Standing right in front of them was a girl Gwynne had never seen before.

End Chapter seven.


	8. Chapter 8

Time In A Phial

Chapter eight Home again

Harry and Gwynne landed hard in the grass on the hill top. He looked different, Hermione thought. He was scruffy and bleeding. His clothes were strange and in tatters. His skin seemed darker, and his hair was longer. And he was not alone. Hermione ran to him and pulled him into a great hug, as if she hadn't seen him for months. By Harry's time it had been months.

"Harry, are you alright? You look terrible."

"I'm ok Mione, just a little shook up. I would like you to meet Guinevere, or simply Gwynne. Gwynne, this my dearest friend, Hermione Weasley."

They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. Harry continued, "I met Gwynne in my travels. Long story, Mione. I have a daily journal that I would like you to read, if you want to of course. But first, do you think you could help us get to my flat. Before I fall down."

"Oh, right away, Harry. Here, you and Gwynne hold my hand and I will Apparate you both." In a flash they were standing in Harry's living room. Well, standing almost. Harry was about to collapse, and Gwynne looked like a ghost.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Gwynne. "You people sure have strange ways to travel."

"Sorry about that Gwynne," Harry apologized. "I should have warned you."

"Harry, what can I get for you and Gwynne?"

"Mione, right now I just need to sit and relax a bit. They beat me up pretty badly. And we had a whole army after us. That's why we had to leave in a hurry. You know what I would really like is a butterbeer. Could you get us one? And for yourself of course."

"Sure Harry." Hermione knew that Harry would be asleep in minutes. "Gwynne, could you help me please?"

By the time the girls reached the kitchen, true to form, Harry was asleep on the divan.

"Gwynne, you have to know that Harry is my dearest friend in the whole world, next to my husband." Hermione interjected that last part just to cover all bases.

"Is Harry alright?" Gwynne questioned. "I mean do you think he needs medical help? He is very stubborn you know. We have had a bad day."

"Yes, I know about Harry's stubbornness. I think he is alright though, just tired. So, if you don't mind my asking, how did you two meet."

"It's a complex story Hermione. Basically, he rescued me from a horrible death."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that. "Gwynne, I've known Harry for years now. And there is one thing you have to know. Harry has a 'saving people' thing. He has saved me and my husband countless times. I mean really saving us from certain death. There isn't a friend he has that he hasn't saved at one time or another. Hell, he saved the entire wizarding world last year."

"Harry told me about a very bad wizard that was finally killed last year. But he did not say that he killed him."

"Well, that's Harry. He doesn't like to take credit for all the things that he has done for people."

"Hermione, I am in love with that man, but he won't tell me anything about himself. Why is that?"

Hermione's eyes bulged at that proclamation. So Harry is finally in love, she thought to herself. About bloody time. Hermione thought for a minute. How much should I say to her. Oh well, might as well go with the truth. Love and all that.

"Because he doesn't think of himself as worthy, Gwynne. He saved the entire wizarding world last year when he killed Voldemort. But the only thing he thinks of are the many people who died. He feels guilty that he couldn't kill Voldemort sooner. Harry is a true hero. He is known all over the world. He is the most recognized man in wizard England. But Harry hates the recognition. Harry just wants to be Harry, not a savior. You would do best by not asking him questions about all the things that he has done for people. Just know that he is a true hero. If you need to know something, ask me, ok."

Just then they were interrupted by a face in the fire. It scared Gwynne out of her seat.

"Mione, you there?"

"Yes Ron. Come on over. We've got a few surprises to show you."

In a flash, Ron stepped out of the fireplace. Gwynne practically fell out of her chair. "Wow, do I have a lot to learn about the wizarding world," she said.

Hermione introduced Gwynne and Ron, then turned to Gwynne and asked. "Gwynne, are you a wizard?"

"Yes, but I've only known about since I met Harry. All this is so new to me."

"So where is Harry? Ron asked, grabbing a butterbeer from the frig.

"He is laying down at the moment. Ron, perhaps you should sit down while I tell you this.

Harry just returned from doing time travel."

"I thought all the time turners were destroyed."

"No, I mean really going back in time. How far back did he go Gwynne?"

"I think he said about eight hundred years."

"No, that's impossible. Not even Harry could do that."

"Yes he can," said Gwynne. "That's where he found me."

Ron looked at her with a laugh. "Ok, what's the joke. Come on, give it to me. I can take the piss."

"It's no joke Ron. He really did it. And Gwynne here is from the past."

Ron looked at her. "Ok than, I'll go along with the joke. So how old are you."

"Harry figures that I was born April fifteenth, eleven hundred and ninety five. In your time that would make me about eight hundred seventeen years old. But in my time, I am seventeen. That was Harry's idea. I really don't know how old I am. He said that there would be problems if I were younger."

"No, no. This has to be some kind of joke. I know Harry is probably the most powerful wizard of our time, but even he can't do something like this. No way. So when did he supposedly do all this? We were with him just yesterday, and most of last week."

"Ron, just go with it for now. When Harry wakes up, maybe he can explain it a little better. I helped him research it. We have piles of notes that we gathered. And Harry has a daily journal that he kept. He's been gone for almost six months. Just one thing Ron. None of this can leave this room. What Harry did is against wizard law. He could get into a lot of trouble."

Ron just sat there with a stupefied look on his face. He really didn't know what to believe.

End chapter eight.


	9. Chapter 9

Time In A Phial

Chapter nine. Time to build a new life.

"Now Gwynne, we need to do a few things," Hermione said. "Wizards keep very close track on all births and deaths. I take it that back then there were no records kept of such things. So we are going to have to find a way to put you in the record journals. Otherwise, you don't exist. Also records are kept on a wizards education. How much education have you had?"

"There were no schools as such back then. And nobody knew that I was a wizard. Good thing that. Wizards were tortured and killed. It was Harry who discovered that I was a wizard. He has been training me for the past six month. Prior to that, I was educated to be a concubine for some lord or something. I'm good with numbers. I speak three languages. And I can run a manor."

"What magic did Harry teach you, Gwynne?"

"I don't know, ask me a question."

"Did he teach you to Apparate?"

"No. I know what it is, but he said it was too dangerous where we were."

"Smart, that Harry. So Gwynne, How did you and Harry meet?"

"Long version or short version Ron?"

"Medium version, ok."

"Well, I was being pursued by three killers. I had escaped from a castle where I was being trained. They caught me and were about to rape and kill me when Harry rescued me. That's when Harry recognized that I was a wizard. I was trying to defend myself by using wandless magic. I did not even know what I was doing. I just knew that I could hurt people by pointing my hand at them and concentrating very hard. I thought I had some kind of evil power."

"It turned out that we are even now because I rescued him just before we came here. He was being tortured, and I flew in on his broom and saved him. And here we are."

"I suspect that there is a lot more to the story than that Gwynne."

"Yes there is Hermione, but it would be better if you read Harry's journal first, then asked questions. The time line is important."

A few minites later Harry awoke and stumbled into the kitchen. "Hi guys. Hey Ron. How's things? I see that you've met Gwynne."

"Hi Harry. Yes I have met your eight hundred year old girl friend. So what gives with that?"

"We'll talk about it later Ron. Right now I have two priorities. One, Gwynne desperately needs proper clothes. She can't go around in my Auror training outfit. Two, I'm starved. Haven't had a decent meal in six months. I need a shower and a change of clothes. And Mione, could you get something for Gwynne to wear before we go shopping?"

"Yes, of course Harry. We could meet you back here, or you could floo to our flat and go shopping."

"Why don't you get something for Gwynne to wear and meet us back here in, say, one hour. That way she can change before we go out."

"Sounds good. See you in an hour."

Alone for the first time in the real world, time wise at least, Harry took Gwynne in his arms, kissed her, and said, "Welcome to my world, love. Let's take a shower and get ready."

"Show me around first Harry. Is this where you live?"

"Yea, this is my place, or one of them. And now it's your place also. If you want. Do you want to live with me Gwynne, or would you prefer your own place?"

"Harry, you are daft. Why would I want my own place? My place is with you, if that is ok with you. Is it?"

"Forever Gwynne. Now let me show you around OUR place."

Harry gave her the grand tour of the flat. Modest though it was, it was a palace to her. They stripped and took a delightfuly refreshing shower. Harry gave her a robe to wear while he dressed, or rather while she had fun dressing him. All the clothes were new to her. Things like boxers and socks did not exist in her world.

Harry was strapping on his holster when Ron and Hermione returned.

"I've brought what I thought she would need Harry. Girl stuff."

"Great Mione. She's in the bedroom. I'm sure she's never seen a bra or other girl stuff. One other thing, Mione, her periods. She needs help on that subject. Not right now, but soon. I tried, but I don't how to handle it. Could you help her? "

"Certainly, Harry. Give us some time to get ready."

"While your helping her dress, could you mention marriage to her. Sort of tell her what to expect."

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"I already have. We want to marry as soon as possible."

"That's great, Harry. I am very happy for you both. Tell you what. Next week we will have a girls night out. I will fill her in on all that girl stuff. Now let's get going here."

Gwynne looked great dressed in proper girl clothes instead of his clothes that he had been modifying for her. He handed Hermione his Gringott money card and his muggle credit card. "Go all the way with this, Mione. I want her to look like she belongs here. She needs both wizard and muggle things. And I insist that you buy a few things for yourself. For your trouble. Gwynne, you make sure that Mione buys some girl stuff for herself, understand?"

Both girls answered "Yes Harry dear," somewhat sarcastically. And they were off.

While the girls were gone, Harry gave Ron a complete outline of how he managed to go back in time and his adventures for six months. Ron was totally mesmerized by Harry's tales. He wasn't sure he understood it all, but secretly he wished he could have been there with Harry.

Hours later the two girls returned, laden with enough girl stuff to outfit a girls Quidditch team. Gwynne was virtually jumping with joy. Never in her short life had she ever imagined owning such a fine wardrobe. She hugged and kissed Harry and thanked him over and over again. She couldn't wait try on her new clothes and show them to Harry.

"Gwynne, Go put on something nice, muggle clothes, and we'll go out for dinner."

"Mione, I can't thank you enough for helping us with shopping. I would have been helpless. Thanks again, Mione."

"Actually Harry, it was a lot of fun. Everything is so new to her, she was like a little kid on Christmas morning. I truly enjoyed it. It was good practice for me, you know, when I have my own daughter to take shopping."

Gwynne looked stunning in her new dress, and she felt stunning. Happyness just poured out of her.

"So guys, where should we go for dinner? If there are no preferences, let's go to a restaurant in muggle London."

"Sounds good, Harry," Hermione said. "I know a couple of places we could try. Let's go."

The dinner was great. Gwynne had never eaten out before, there were no restaurants in her time. Everyone helped her and guided her selections. She had a great time, as did they all.

The next day, Harry had to work. He left Gwynne to sort out and put away all her new clothes. At noon, Harry made a trip to Gringotts and retrieved his mother's engagement ring. He also visited the local jewelry store to prepare a surprise for Gwynne. Happy, he returned to work.

When he returned home that evening, a surprise was waiting for him. Gwynne had made a complete dinner for him, complete with desert. Fully sated, they retired to the tv room.

"So, thank you for a delicious meal love. Now I have a surprise for you. It is a custom for a man to give an engagement ring when he proposes marriage to a girl. That is if she says yes." He reached into his pocket and removed a small velvet box. "So Gwynne, I am asking you. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Gwynne leaped into Harry's arms and shouted, "YES! YES! Of course I will. Oh Harry. I love you so much."

Harry placed his mother's ring on her finger. A perfect fit, as it was now her ring. Gwynne was ecstatic with happyness. "Harry, it is so beautiful. I have never seen anything so beautiful. Thank you, Harry my love. Thank you."

"So, did Mione talk to you about things today. Like getting married and stuff?"

"Yes, she did. She told me a lot of things, not only about weddings. We even looked at wedding gowns. Harry, there is something I need to talk to you about. Everything we bought today cost a lot of money. I have never had any money before, so I did not know what was really expensive or not. Mione kept telling me not to worry about it. So I need to know Harry, about money."

"Mione was right. Don't worry about it. I have lots of money. Enough to last a lifetime. When things settle down, and you learn more about what things cost, I will show how much I have. And, my love, by wizarding law, when you said yes and took my ring, you automatically gained legal rights to half of everything I have. Remember, I told you that men and women are equal in our society, and that applies to money also. So, my beautiful intended, you are a rich witch. So get used to it. That's not going to change."

"Harry, how did I get so lucky? I don't deserve you. I don't deserve any of this."

"Gwynne, do you love me? I mean really love me?"

"Yes Harry. With all my heart and soul."

"Then you deserve everything. So let's not talk about this any more. You are mine, and I am yours. We are in love. We are equals. So let's talk about our wedding. When would you like to get married?"

"As soon as possible Harry. Tomorrow would be great."

Harry laughed. "I would like that too, love. But it takes time to prepare everything. Let's talk to Mione and Ron and see what they think."

"I know that the first thing we need to work out is getting you registered somewhere so that you are legal. I have a friend at work who knows the legal aspects of the wizarding world. I have a meeting with him tomorrow afternoon. He should be able to shed some light on our dilemma. I also have a meeting with my wizard barrister first thing tomorrow morning. Between the two of them, I'm certain that something can be worked out."

Harry's meeting with his wizard barrister, Sam Foederis, didn't go very well. Harry decided that his best approach was to tell Sam the complete truth. Big mistake. Sam lectured him for twenty minutes about the laws against time travel and the many things that could have gone wrong.

Sam rocked back in his chair and then laughed heartily. "Life with Harry Potter is never going to be normal, is it Harry? Well, let's see what we can do about this. Tell me what countries you have visited recently. Legally, that is."

"Most recently, I was in Australia with a quick trip to New Zealand for the ministry."

Sam reached for a book on the case behind him. Scanning a few pages, he looked up at Harry. "Well, some good news at least. There is only a very small wizard population in New Zealand, and they do not have a very good record keeping system. It would be fairly easy to 'insert' a few records here and there. At a cost of course."

"I'll pay anything Sam. Just set it up. Ok."

"Ok. So here is the story. Gwynne's mother, a muggle, lived here in England where she had an affair with several men and got pregnant, father unknown. Disgraced, she traveled to Australia and then to New Zealand, where she gave birth to a daughter. She died shortly afterwards, and her child was raised by a neighbor who has since died. No wizard records were kept because the mother was a muggle and it was not recognized that the child was magical."

"Ok," Harry said somewhat skeptically. So now what?"

"Now we have to get Gwynne to New Zealand under a different name with no record of her being here. I will take care of that and of modifying the necessary records. Then we have to arrange for you to fly to New Zealand, on business for the ministry, so that a record of your travel to and from are on record. The two of you will fly back to England legally, and Gwynne will have a legal visa to enter England. Once you are married, she will be completely legal in both the muggle and wizard world. But this is going to cost you Harry."

"Wow!, Sam. Let's go with it. I will pay anything to do this."

That afternoon, Harry met with his friend at the Ministries legal department. Harry explained to him that he was going to bring back a girl from New Zealand with the intent to marry her. His friend outlined the various documents that would be needed, and wished him good luck. Harry forwarded the information to his barrister, and the plan was set in motion. Minister Shacklebolt gave Harry permission to travel directly to New Zealand under the guise of being on Auror business. Anything for 'the boy who lived' remarked Kingsley with a smile.

Two days later, Ron and Hermione met Harry and Gwynne at Heathrow airport. She was now legal, and registered in the British wizarding world. The only outward change in her story was that she was born to Margaret Ravensworth on April 15, 1994, in the tiny wizard village of Tikipunga, a suburb of Whangarie, New Zealand.

On their to ride to their flat outside London, Hermione told them that she and Ron had talked to Molly at the Burrow. Molly was ecstatic at the thought of another wedding. Especially the wedding of her adopted son. Tomorrow, the Weasleys were having a family dinner, and they were invited. Ron emphasized that this was not an invitation, but a mandate. Harry laughed at this. Sounds like Molly he quipped.

Sunday dinner at the Burrow was always a wild but friendly experience. Everyone would be there, except Ginny and her husband. They were on assignment in Canada and would be gone the rest of the month. Harry did not prep Gwynne about the Weasleys, thinking it best to let her experience it first hand.

Sunday afternoon, Harry side-along Apparated Gwynne to the Burrow garden area. Ron and Hermione were already there, as were the rest of the Weasleys. As they approached the front door, Molly burst out and flung herself at Harry, embracing him in a Molly-type hug.

"Harry dear, how nice to see you again. And this must be the bride to be."

"Yes Molly, nice to be here. Let me introduce my intended, Guinevere Ravensworth of New Zealand. Gwynne, Molly is the only mother I have ever known."

Molly hugged her, and holding her at arms length, said with a smile, "So nice to see that Harry has finally chosen someone. And a redhead at that. Well dear, I think that you will fit into this family very nicely. Imagine, another redheaded daughter for me to spoil. Come in inside and meet the rest of the family."

The afternoon went very smoothly, the dinner was spectacular as usual. All the boys fell all over Gwynne, wanting to know her story. The how, where, and when of her relationship with Harry. Gwynne seamed to adjust to the attention rather quickly, to Harry's surprise. She answered all questions smoothly, without a hitch. The girls all fawned over her ring, which prompted them to add their own rings and circumstances of engagement to the conversation. Gwynne was learning girl talk quickly, and she was good at it.

Soon, the brothers all returned to their homes with their families, leaving the way clear for Molly to jump into her wedding-planning mode. The four of them sat at the dinner table waiting for Molly to start. "Harry dear, I know that you wanted to have the ceremony as quickly as possible, but we could do so much more if we had more time."

"Molly, first we want to thank you for offering to have our wedding here at the Burrow. I can't think of a better place. But we really only want a very small wedding. There is no one from Gwynne's side to invite, and I would like only your family, which is my only family, and a few friends to attend. We have asked Ron and Hermione to stand up for us, and Kingsley has agreed to officiate. Other than that, there is no one else.

They settled on two weeks from this Sunday. Small, as Harry had requested, just friends and family. Ginny also. She and her husband would be back from Canada by then. Harry had trepidations about Ginny attending, but she was family, and he had attended her wedding.

Hermione and Ron were paramount in helping them plan things. Hermione especially in helping Gwynne select a gown and flowers and other wedding trappings, things she had never heard of in her previous life. Arthur happily agreed to escort her down the aisle and give her away. Having never known her natural father, Gwynne took to him as her own.

The day finally arrived, though not soon enough for Harry. As a surprise wedding gift, Harry had the rubix he had taken from Mactabilis' staff mounted as a pendant, and instructed Hermione to place it around her neck when she was helping Gwynne get ready.

As he waited with Ron and the minister on the podium, Harry's thoughts were wandering around in his mind. He had seen Ginny and her husband in the garden. He found it hard to concentrate on the present. His past flying through his thoughts like a tornado in the desert. Get a grip on, Potter, he thought to himself. Come back to reality. Then he spotted his bride being escorted down the aisle, and reality reigned. How could anything so beautiful be his he wondered.

As he took her hand and guided her to her place beside him, the ceremony began. Harry was in a daze. He heard nothing that was spoken until he heard Gwynne started to speak her vows.

"Harry, my love. Before you rescued me, my life was nothing, as was my future. But now I stand before you, soon to be your companion for life. I can not even begin to describe what this means to me. You saved me from a life of despair. You have given me new life, new hope, and a future, for which I will be eternally thankful. I promise you, in front of all these people, that I will be everything you need me to be. I will love you. I will cherish you always. I will be faithful to you. I will be whatever you want me to be. I will be there for you whenever you need me. I will never forget what you have done for me. I will be only yours forever. Thank you for loving me, Harry. I thank you."

With tears in her eyes, she looked up at him, and smiled. Harry couldn't hold it back. He burst out with a silent cry as tears streaked down his face. He could not speak, his voice had left him. He wiped his face, regaining his composure enough to at least look at her. He cleared his throat and began.

"My love, I have completely forgotten what I had prepared. Your words so over shadow anything I could possibly say. I am the lucky one. It is I who should be grateful to have you, and I am. I will be eternally thankful to you for agreeing to share a life with me. I will love and cherish you forever."

There was total silence from those in attendance. Even the birds seemed to be mesmerized. As they exchanged rings and were pronounced man and wife, everything erupted in wild applause. They kissed, and walked down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter.

Gwynne was fingering her new pendant that Harry had given her. "Thank you Harry. It is so beautiful. I do not know how you managed to take it from Mactabilis. It is beautiful."

There was much congratulating and happy wishes spoken to them as they mingled among the guests. The wedding ceremonies proceeded as planned. The speeches, the many pictures taken, the imbibing, the greetings and introductions of friends and families, the dancing, the imbibing again, the food, the cutting of the cake, imbibing again, everything couldn't be more perfect. Harry was truly enjoying the crowd around him, for once allowing himself to be the center of attention, with Gwynne at his side of course.

As the evening progressed, Harry was dancing with one of the guests when he was approached by Ginny.

"Hi stranger," Ginny greeted him. "Care for a dance?"

"My pleasure," he returned

They danced a bit, then Ginny looked up and said, "Do you remember, we danced like this at my wedding?"

"Certainly I remember. So how have you been Gin?"

"Good, I guess. And you?"

"Same as you. You seem pensive Harry. Anything wrong?"

"No, not really. So strange we are. The only times we get to talk is at each others weddings."

"I know what you mean. Harry, I have something to tell you. Nobody else knows this yet, so keep it quiet, ok?"

"Anything you say, Gin."

She paused a minute, as if pondering what, or rather how to say this. "Harry, I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby."

Harry stopped dancing and just looked at her. Finally he smiled. "That's great Gin. I'm very happy for you, really. Know what it is yet?"

"No, I just found out yesterday."

"Well whatever. I am really happy for you."

They resumed their dance in embarrassing silence, each not knowing what to say next. Ginny finally spoke. "Harry, I met your fiancé earlier, before the wedding. She seems very nice. Another redhead I see."

Harry laughed. "Yes. It seems that I have a penchant for red hair."

Ginny ignored that comment. "So where are you two going for your honeymoon?"

"Well, it's supposed to be a secret, so don't tell. We are going back to New Zealand where she was born."

They danced a bit more, then Ginny asked, "Harry, do you remember what you asked me last time we danced?"

"I remember it well gin."

"Ok, I am going to ask you the same thing. Do you really love her Harry?"

"I remember your response to my question Gin. You said that you thought you did, at least as much as you would ever be able to love someone. And you didn't finish your sentence. So now I will finish the sentence for both of us. Yes, I think I do love her. At least as much as I will ever be able to love someone else while being in love with a dream. Is that about right?"

"The tears started to flow for both of them. "It's time I left Harry. Be happy. Have a good life. Sean and I are going back to Canada shortly. He is starting a new job at the potions factory there, so we will probably not be back for some time. I … . Well, see you." And she was gone.

End chapter nine


	10. Chapter 10

Time In A Phial

Chapter ten Time flies

The days, weeks, and months flew by with amazing speed. Harry was busy at work, now being in charge of all Auror training. Because of her language skills, Gwynne had been hired as a translator of ancient runes and other works by the ministries department of foreign affaires. Their life together was progressing nicely. They had good times, good friends, a nice place to live. They had dinner periodically at the Burrow. Ginny had given birth to a daughter, Brenna, her mother told them, and she and Arthur were going to visit then next week.

"Give them my best, and get lots of pictures," Harry told her. "By the way, Gwynne and I are expecting in June."

More months flew by. Their baby was born as expected. A boy they named James after Harry's father. A year later, Ginny was expecting again.

Gwynne had taken a leave of absence from work to care of baby James. Almost a year after his birth, Gwynne was expecting again.

Ginny gave birth to a boy this time, Aedan, after Sean's father. Molly and Arthur were on their way to Canada.

As the days passed, Harry noticed that Gwynne was very tired every night, much more so than during her previous pregnancy. The Healers pronounced her in good health, and not to worry. But still he did. When she went into labor, Harry again noticed that she was not handling things as well as she had before. The delivery was very hard for her, more than thirty-six hours in duration. They had a boy again, and named him Albus. Al for short. It took Gwynne much longer this time to recover. Harry was very worried. Gwynne never went back to work, she just couldn't handle it. Harry hired a nanny to help her with the children during the day. This helped.

One day while laying in bed and watching Gwynne sleep, Harry noticed gray hairs sprouting on her her head. As the weeks passed, the gray hairs multiplied geometrically in number. Harry was very worried. He took her to St. Mungo's for a checkup. They found nothing wrong, but agreed that the graying was not normal for a person of her age, and suggested that he take her to a muggle specialist.

A week later, Harry and Gwynne kept their appointment at St Mary's hospital in London. They examined her, took Xrays, drew her blood, did something called an MRI. Then announced that they would have to return in a week when all the tests were completed and evaluated. Gwynne didn't understand any of this. Moderm medicine was new to her, and she thought that all this was normal. It's NOT normal Harry knew, now more worried more than ever. The week moved by excruciatingly slowly for Harry. He just knew that something was terribly wrong.

Finally, the day of their appointment at the hospital was here. As they sat in the Doctor's offive waiting to be seen, Gwynne started to cry. "Harry, I know something is wrong with me. I know by the way I have been feeling. Sometimes I feel like an old women."

"It will be alright Gwynne, I'll be with you always. Please don't worry."

The Doctor entered his office and sat across from them. Harry knew immediately that it wasn't good.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, We have evaluated all the tests and studies we have performed, and these are our findings." He looked directly at Gwynne as he spoke. "We have discovered that you have a very rare disease that is probably caused be a ginetic anomaly. The science of Senescence, the ageing process, is only in it's infancy. Modern medical science knows little about the ageing process. We have no idea how to slow it down. There are possibly multiple causes that we as yet have not discovered. I am very sorry, but at this time there is little that we can do."

"Gwynne broke down into hysterical tears. She understandably was beside herself. Harry pulled the Doctor aside and asked him for a time frame, saying that he did not want Gwynne to hear. The Doctor said that his best guess would be about three months before she died. Harry collapsed on the floor.

When he awoke, He was laying on a bed in a room adjescent to the waiting room. A nurse was takeing his blood pressure, and the Doctor was listening to his heart. "Are you feeling alright now?" someone asked. He tried to sit up but they pushed him back down.

"YES!" Harry said irritably. "Where is my wife?"

"She is in the next room. I will get her for you," the nurse told him.

In minutes, Gwynne burst into the room. "Harry, are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine love. The Doctor said that I was probable exhausted and fainted from the pressure. I'm ok now, really."

"Oh Harry. I was so worried. What can I do for you?"

The Doctor took Gwynne by the arm and guided her back to the waiting room. "I just need a few more minutes with your husband, Mrs. Potter. He will be alright. I think that he was just exhausted worrying about you. Give me a few more minutes to check on him and then you can go. He will be fine, I promise you."

Harry was sitting up when the Doctor returned and closed the door behind him. "Do you faint like that often Mr. Potter?"

Embarrassed, Harry said, "No. Never. It was such a shock. I didn't expect it."

"What is your profession Mr. Potter?"

This comes up often for him in the muggle world. He had an answer ready. "I am employed by the British government as a special forces officer."

"So you have experienced death before then?"

"Yes. More times than I care to admit. But this is my wife, my life's blood, the mother of me children. There is quite a difference. Listen Doc, enough about me. I need to discuss my wife with you. I don't want her to know the gravity of her illness. I think it best to shield her from the reality of her dying so soon. It would be too much for her to handle."

"I can understand your concern for her. But she will have to know sooner or later. Very shortly she will start to experience considerable pain. I will give a prescription to handle it. And with young children in her care, you might consider hiring a nanny to help with their care."

"I have already taken care of that." Harry paused and thought about what he was about to ask. "Doc, do you think that you could prescribe a placebo for her, telling her that it may help? I think that it would help her spirits if she thought that there was a chance of recovery."

"We don't usually do such things, but yes, in this case it might help. I will write that for you also."

"One last question, Doc. Do you think that anything in her past, a traumatic event or an illness in her childhood for example, could have caused this?"

"I can't rule that out, no. But there is nothing in the literature to suggest such a thing. Let me write those perscriptions for you, and you and your wife can go home. I'll be right back."

Back home, Harry settled Gwynne on the divan in the tv room. He asked the nanny to stay a few more hours, promising to pay her extra. She agreed. He kissed Gwynne and told her that he had a few errands to run, including getting her prescreptions at the chemist. "I'll be back in a few hours Gwynne. Please rest, ok."

He called Hermione and asked if he could come over to see them. It's important he said.

Minutes later he stepped out of their fireplace.

"So what's so important Harry?"

"Sit down, the two of you." Harry explained Gwynne's illness to them, Telling them straight out that she isn't expected to live more than three months. Hermione was in tears, and Ron just looked at him, not knowing what t say.

"Oh Harry, I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what to say. This is such a shock."

She embraced him, rocking him as the tears streamed down his face. Ron placed his hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. It took a long time before Harry was able to speak.

"What can we do for you Harry. Anything. Just say the word."

When Harry had somewhat regained his composure, he said that there was nothing that anyone could do. "Gwynne doesn't know the gravity of this yet, guys. And I don't want her to know. She is going to get worse every day. The Doctor said that she will soon be experience considerable pain. I will be giving her pain medications that will dull the pain, and also dull her senses. Hopefully she will not realise that she is dying. I am also giving her a plecebo that she thinks will help her recover. It won't of course, but it's important that she thinks so. Also, I do not want anyone else to know about this. Tell people that she isn't feeling well lately, that's ok. But nothing else. And especially do not tell Molly. You know how she is. She will want to move in with us to take care of Gwynne. Ok."

"Of course Harry. But please, if there is anything we can do, please let us know. Please know that we are here for you Harry. Please."

By the second month, Gwynne had deteriated to the point that she needed constant care. Harry admitted her to St. Mungo's special care ward. The word was out now, Harry couldn't hide it any more. He took an extended time off from work and stayed with her every minute possible. The whole family was pitching in to care for the children and see to that Harry had a descent meal at least once a day.

Gwynne's condition continued to deteriate. She was in a coma now, and the healers could do nothing else for her.

Two months, twelve days after the diagnosis was made, Gwynne passed away in her sleep. Harry was functioning on pure adrenaline, and managed somehow to function, with a lot of help, enough to make burial arrangements for her. She was laid to rest in the Potter family plot in Godric's Hollow, next to his mother and father. Harry was grateful for his children. They were his and Gwynnes, and he wanted to remember her through their children's eyes.

Harry straightened out his life enough to return to work two days after the funeral. He had not yet been able to accept that she was gone, when he received an urgent call from Molly.

He fainted dead away.

End chapter ten


	11. Chapter 11

Time In A Phial

Chapter eleven Tragedy strikes again

When Harry received that call from Molly, there was no way he could have anticipated what he was to hear. There had been an explosion at the factory in Canada where Ginny's husband worked. She also worked there part time, but fortunately was home that day. Many people in the factory were injured, and several were killed, including Sean.

How can this happen, Harry pondered. Just days after Gwynne dies, Ginny's husband is killed. Fate is playing games with us. This is so unfair Harry silently screamed.

He sat in a chair at the Burrow, listening to the other family members discussing their plans. Arthur and Molly were leaving immediately for Canada to be with Ginny. Bill and Charlie would follow the next day. "Has anyone spoken to Gin yet?" Harry asked.

"No, not yet," said Arthur. "It's too far away for our communications methods, and we do not have access to Ginny's telephone in Canada. Molly and I will be there with her shortly. We will fill you in on all the details when possible."

"Arthur," Harry spoke up. "Through the Auror office I can set up an emergency communications link with the ministry in Canada. If you would give me Ginny's address there, I can have the link setup in about an hour. It will have to originate from my house, so I or someone else will be there continuously. That ok?"

"Thank you Harry. That will make things so much easier for us. We will let everyone know the funeral arrangements as soon as we know. I hope some of you will be able to attend, for Ginny."

"Normally I would be there Arthur. But under the circumstances I do not think it's wise. I buried Gwynne just a few days ago, and I'm just not able to handle another family death at this time. I feel so sorry for Gin. Please extend my condolences to her. Tell her-

Well, just tell her how sorry I am. Did anyone inform Gin of Gwynne's death."

"Yes Harry. I sent her an overseas owl when I heard how ill Gwynne was."

"Thank you Molly." Well, Harry thought to himself, overseas owls are notoriously unreliable. I hope she got the message.

Early the next morning, Harry received a call from Canada. Arthur informed him of the funeral arrangements and asked him to relay the information to other members and friends of the family. Harry said that he would, then asked if he could talk to Ginny.

She is in the other room, Harry. Hold on.

In a few minutes Ginny was on the line. "Hi Harry."

"Hi Gin. Gin, I am so sorry for you. What a terrible thing to happen. How are you holding up?"

"Thanks Harry. I am doing ok under the circumstances. How is Gwynne? I heard that she was sick last week."

"Gin, didn't anyone tell you? Gwynne died last week. I just buried her a few days ago."

There was silence on the phone. "Gin. Gin, are you there?"

He heard the phone drop, then Arthur spoke. "Harry, Gin just ran out of the house in tears. What did you say to her?"

"Nothing Arthur. I just told her that Gwynne had died. Apparently she didn't know this. Didn't Molly send her an owl?"

"I thought so, Harry. Look, I don't know what's going on here. Ginny is hysterical. I'll call you back later."

Now Harry was upset. Why in Merlin's name didn't someone tell her about Gwynne? This is just great. Now what do I do?

Much later that evening, Harry received another call from Arthur. "Hello Harry. I am very sorry about the mix up. Molly was certain that she notified Ginny about Gwynne. The owl must have been lost. It was never received here."

"That's alright Arthur, I understand. How is Ginny?"

"She's not doing very well right now. This double death in the family is just too much for her. She received the floral memorial you sent, and asked me to thank you. She can't come to the phone right now. I hope you understand."

"Yes Arthur. Please tell her that I completely understand. And please convey to her how sorry I am. I wish I could be there, but I simple can't. Please take special care of her Arthur. She is very dear to me. Call me later or tomorrow if need be. Goodbye for now."

Harry heard nothing more from Canada. Arthur and Molly stayed on for another week to help Ginny get her things in order. She decided to remain in Canada with her children for the time being. Best that way, Harry thought.

It's been six months since the funerals. Harry and children attend most Sunday dinners at the Burrow, always asking about Ginny. And the answer is always the same. No one has heard anything from her other than an occasional owl. So on this Sunday, Harry didn't expect anything else. Surprise. When he walked in the door, Ginny was in the Kitchen talking to Molly.

"Hi stranger," he said to her.

"Hi," she answered back. But that was it. Nothing else. He introduced his children to Ginny's brood. With the four of them together, one could not tell who belonged to whom, they all looked so much alike. Hermione motioned to him to step outside with her for a talk.

"Ok, Mione, What's up?"

"We don't really know Harry. Ginny just showed up unannounced yesterday. No explanation, no nothing. Arthur and Molly know what's going on, but they are not talking. And Ginny is ignoring all of us, not just you."

"So what do you think, Mione. Have any thoughts about it?"

"Well, knowing Ginny, I would guess that she probably ran out of money there in Canada, and is too embarrassed to admit it to anyone. She won't talk to me, I've tried. She just says don't worry about it and goes away. I'm worried about her Harry."

"Ok, Why don't we just let her be for now. We know that she and her kids are safe and well taken care of here. So let's just give her time. She will come around eventually."

Actually she didn't come around. It's been a month now of Sunday dinners and silence.

Finally, Harry felt it was time to confront her. After dinner, the boys were having a friendly two-on Quidditch game, and Harry found Ginny sitting alone under a Willow near the pond. He went over to her and sat down on the grass. "Hi stranger. Mind if I sit?"

End Chapter eleven.


	12. Chapter 12

Time In A Phial

Chapter Twelve It's about time

"Hi stranger. Mind if I sit?"

"I don't own the grass Harry, or anything else for that matter."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Harry let out a sigh and said to her, "Gin, every one is very worried about you. Can you talk to me, please?"

"I don't know why you would want to talk to the likes of me, after what I did to you."

This confused Harry. "You didn't do anything to me Gin. What are you talking about?"

Harry could see that Ginny was in a very agitated state. She fidgeted and rolled her hands around herself. Looking out across the pond, she spoke in a very muted voice. "I'm so sorry Harry. You were so good to me when you heard that Sean had been killed. And stupid me, I never even acknowledged Gwynne's illness or death. I didn't even know that she had died. That was so bad of me, Harry, how can you ever forgive me."

"Gin, there is nothing to forgive. It wasn't your fault. Molly says she sent you an owl. It probably just got lost someplace. You know how unreliable international owls can be."

"No Harry, I should have known. I should have followed up when I heard that she was sick. I should have done something. Everything you did for me, the international phone link, the memorial you sent. I did nothing. And now I had to come running home to mommy because I couldn't make it on my own. I'm just a loser, Harry. A loser and a terrible person. Why don't you just go away. I don't know how you can stand the sight of me."

"Gin, look at me."

"No Harry. You don't understand. I screw up everything. I screwed my marriage. I screwed my kids. And now I screwing up with my family."

"Gin, would you go out with me?"

"What? Harry, are you crazy. You want me to screw up that too?"

"I didn't know there was something there to screw up. Gin, you need someone to talk to. I'm available, and you can't screw me up. I am totally unscrewable."

Gin laughed at that.

"Was that a laugh I just heard?"

"No Harry. That was the voice of doom."

Now Harry laughed. "Seriously Gin. Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow. I'm sure we can get Molly to watch the kids for a few hours. Please."

"Let me think on it Harry, ok.

"Ok. So I would like to ask you just one thing about what you said a minute ago. You don't have to answer me if you don't want to. What did you mean when you said that you screwed up your marriage and your kids?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "I really can't talk about it, Harry."

"Gin, look at me. Has there ever been a time when we couldn't be honest with each other? You know you can talk to me about anything, and you know that I will understand."

"Harry, the day Sean died, we had a terrible fight. Our marriage had been going down hill for a long time. I don't even want to remember what we were fighting about that day, but the last thing he said to me as he was leaving was that he didn't love me, and probably never did. I will have to live with that forever Harry. It has torn me apart so much that I have been taking it out on my kids. I am just a terrible person, Harry. I can't live with myself any more."

"Gin, I'm going to say something now that I should have said a long time ago. I have made so many mistakes with you in the past, I don't want to continue making them anymore. Gin, look at me. Gin, I love you. I always have. But with the family thing, you being like my sister and all that, I was a coward. I was afraid to tell you the truth. I didn't want to loose you as a friend, or alienate the Weasleys . I was afraid Gin. I never thought for a minute that you could feel the same way about me. That's why I never said anything. If this is all wrong then just say so, and I will leave and never bother you again."

Ginny was staring at him now with her mouth open and her eyes wide. She couldn't speak, she just stared at him. Harry stood up and faced her. "Tell Molly that I will be back in an hour to pick up my kids." He turned to leave and headed to the Apparation point, not looking back or turning around.

Ginny could not make her leg muscles respond to her brains commands. She was stuck there, unable to move. Finally with super human effort she managed to stand and run after him, flinging herself around him just as he Apparated away.

They landed in a tangle of arms and legs on the floor in Harry's living room. "What the, GINNY, what are you doing?" shouted Harry.

She was laying on top of him, nose to nose. "Harry, shut up and kiss me already."

They kissed like there was no tomorrow, tearing their lips apart only when they needed to breath. "I love you, Harry Potter, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I was a coward too, Harry. I never thought I had a chance with you. You were always so aloof around me, I was afraid that if I said something you would just laugh at me."

"Gin, I could never laugh at you. I love you and respect you more than you know."

"So, what do we do now, Harry?"

"First, we had better get back to the Burrow before Molly reports us missing and they send an Auror squad after us. Then I think we should pack up our kids and all of us return here for the night. Or maybe for the rest of our lives."

"Is that a proposal Harry?"

"We'll see. Let's go."

They Disapparated back to the Burrow and walked hand and hand into the house amid stares and looks of disbelief. "Where have you two been? We were about ready to call the Aurors," chided Molly.

"Harry and I needed to have a little chat, mum. Everything is fine now. Harry and I are going to take the kids back to Harry's house for the night. Come on kids, grab all your things and get ready to go. Harry, I'm going to pack a few things for myself and the kids."

Bags and kids in hand, they said their goodbyes, and amid stares of incredulity from everyone, they were gone.

"Never in a million years will I understand those two," exclaimed Molly.

Arthur whispered to her ear, but loud enough for others to hear, "Another wedding Mollywobbles."

"Where are we, mum?" asked Aedan. "Is this uncle Harry's house?" asked Brenna.

"Yes dears, this is uncle Harry's house.'

"Are you going to leave us here?" asked a frightened Aedan.

His question surprised Harry and rocked Ginny to the core. She knelt down in front of them and cradled them in her arms. "No dears, I would never leave you. I'm sorry that I have been bad to you both, I am truly sorry. I haven't been very good to you since your father died. It's my fault, and I will try to be better for you. We are going to live here with uncle Harry now." She looked up to Harry who nodded his head in approval.

"Are James and Al going to be with us too?"

"Yes dear. We will all be a family together."

The four kids jumped and hugged each other joyously. "Come on you two. We'll show you our rooms.

"Would that the rest of our lives be that easy," remarked Harry. "Well, lets get settled in. Let the kids decide for themselves where they'll sleep tonight. Tomorrow we can buy furniture and what ever else they will need. Gin, this is all going down very fast. Are you sure about this? You and me? You can back out now if you want, but after tonight I will never let you go."

"You'll never get the chance to let me go, Potter. I'm yours for life now. No backing out for either of us. Understand?"

"Indubitably, my love."

The kids played until they were too tired to fight going to bed. Harry and Ginny kissed them each, tucked them in, and bid them goodnight. They were asleep before Harry and Gin could tiptoe out the door.

"Harry, what did you mean when you said that after tonight you could never let me go?"

"I was implying that I am going to shag you senseless tonight my love. We will consummate our relationship tonight."

"Oh, pretty sure of yourself Potter. I may just let you have your way with me, as long as I get my way with you that is."

"I can't wait. But one thing Gin. I want our relationship to be uniquely ours. No comparisons, no thoughts of anyone else. Were starting fresh and learning together. Let's make our own sex life just that. Our own."

They made love that night for the first time. It was unique to them. They had a lifetime to build on. Asleep in each others arms, their minds were clear of all thoughts except for those of each other. For the first time, Harry felt really at peace.

They were awakened by four little bodies joyfully jumping on them. "Were hungry," they shouted. "Mum, dad, time to get up."

Harry, starkers as always in the morning, jumped out of bed and playfully chased the kids around the bed. At first, Brenna and Aedan did not join in the chase, not sure if they should. But seeing how James and Al were having fun, they quickly joind in the chase.

"Ok kids, go and wash up while your mother and I get dressed."

"Do you always chase your kids around the bed starkers?" asked Gin.

"Yea, It's sort of a morning ritual with them."

"I was referring to thr starkers part."

"Well, that's how I sleep. My kids are used to it, your kids will be too. They joined in pretty quickly this morning. It's harmless and natural. I don't believe that our bodies should be hidden from young kids. That just gives them the idea that our bodies are shameful. So are you going to get up, or are you waiting for me to chase YOU around the bed."

"I'll take a quick shower and then start breakfast, Harry. Ok?"

"Anything you say my love." He tossed on pants and a shirt and made his way to the kitchen. Looking around, he discovered that he had only four chairs around the table. My family is growing he thought to him self.

After breakfast, Harry told Gin that his nanny would show up about eight to take care of the kids. He gave her his credit cards and asked her if she would mind doing a bit of food shopping for them while he was at work, and that later he planned to take them all out for a furnature shopping spree.

The day went well for everyone. They picked out new furnature for the kids and a new set of kitchen table and chairs. While out shopping Harry took them all to a family restaurant for dinner. Tired and full, they headed home and put the kids to bed.

Harry and Gin settled themselves comfortably on the divan. "Let's talk a bit Gin, before turning in for the night, ok?"

"Yea, there are a lot of things that we should probable discuss. You go first Harry."

He laughed. "I knew you were going to say that. Ok, I think we should each talk about our previous relationships. I think it is important for us to understand our relationship. You remember, in years past, the only time we were able to talk to each other was at our respective weddings. We said things then that I think should be brought to the surface. Do you agree?"

"Yes Harry, I do. For example, My comment to you when you asked me if I really loved Sean."

"Yes Gin, That's a good place to start. I can only speak for myself on this. I was in love with Gwynne, but as you had previously point out at your wedding, we both realized that our ability to love was limited by our being in love with a dream. You whispered something in my ear then which I did not hear clearly. What was it you whispered Gin? Do you remember?"

"Yes Harry, I do. I whispered that I loved you. I didn't want you to hear it, but I had to say it. You were my dream Harry."

"Gin, knowing what you know now, do you think that dream limited your ability to love Sean to the point that you fell out of love with him?"

"No Harry, I don't. Our marriage fell apart for a lot of reasons, but that wasn't one of them."

"Do you think that talking about it will help you?"

"I don't know, Harry. Maybe someday I'll tell you my story, but not now. It's too fresh in my mind, and it still hurts."

"Fair enough. I would like to tell you my story, Gin, If you don't mind. I would like to tell you because other people know it. My lawyer, and Ron and Mione. Your probably not going to believe what I tell you, but Hermione can verify it. She helped me do the research. Ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

For years now, even going back to when I was at Hogwarts, I have been fascinated with the prospect of time travel. I'm not talking about time turners, but actually going back hundreds of years."

"Harry, you are not going to tell me that you actually did this, are you?"

"Yes Gin, I did. After your wedding I felt as if I had no reason not give it a try. I had nothing here that I treasured, now that you were married. Mione tried to talk me out of it, but I reasoned that I had nothing to loose, that no one would even miss me."

"Harry, that's so wrong."

"But that's how I felt at the time. Without going into specifics, the way time travel works is that no matter how long your gone, you will always return at the exact second in time that you left. Hermione was with me when I left, and one second later I was back in present time. But in reality, I was gone for more than six months."

"Ok, but why is this relevant to us?"

"Because I came back with Gwynne. I brought her back from the year twelve hundred something."

"Harry, That's impossible."

"No it isn't Gin. Hermione was there. Ask her. Anyway, Gwynne was with me for almost the whole time. I kept a daily log, which I will let you read some day, if you are so inclined. The point of all this is, under the circumstances and in my state of mind, I could have fallen in love with Voldemort. Not to take anything away from Gwynne, but she was not you, Gin. At our wedding, I had all I could do to concentrate on her. You were so imbedded in my brain, it was all I could do to concentrate on my wedding. When Gwynne said her vows, it blew my mind with feelings of guilt. Feelings that I was somehow cheating on her."

"Harry, let me ask you a hypothetical question. If I were not already married, would you have still married Gwynne?"

"Hypothetically, I would never have gone, so I would never have met her. Don't you see Gin. As long as there was a chance, as long as you were single, I would never allow myself to become involved with anyone. But when you married Sean, I felt that I had lost everything."

"Ok, another hypothetical question. If Gwynne had not died, and I divorced Sean, and let's say that I made myself available to you, would you have left her to be with me?"

"Absolutely not. That would have been wrong by any measure. I would never have left her. She was a good women, and I could never hurt her. Now, let's turn this around. Reverse the situation, If Sean had not died, would you have left him to be with me?"

"Not the same Harry. Sean and I were already at the breaking point. But, I think that if I still loved him and he loved me and our marriage was sound, then no, I would not have left him for you."

"Why did your marriage go sour, Gin?"

"I knew you would slip that in. Several reasons Harry, but mostly because I wanted children and he didn't. Both my children were unexpected. I admit that I was not as careful as I could have been, but after Aedan was born, our sex life fell apart. We hadn't had sex in months when Sean died."

"Was he cheating on you?"

"I think so, but I really didn't know. That's what our big fight was about when he walked out on me and told me he didn't love me. I started the fight, and that's why I felt so guilty afterwards. I blamed myself for his death."

"Do you think that marrying Sean was a mistake?"

"I don't know, Harry. I had long since given up hope of ever having a relationship with you. I needed a life. I desperately wanted a family. When I first met Sean, we clicked. He was nice to me, very attentive and understanding. And as you know, I can be very difficult to get along with at times. I had only been going out with him for four months when he asked me to marry him. He was good in bed, but not great, not that I was any great shakes at sex. In retrospect, he was there, he said he was in love with me. I thought I was in love with him. And I desperately wanted a family. So, no, I don't think it was a mistake. Not the best decision I ever made, but not the worst either. Why, do you think that marrying Gwynne was a mistake?"

"No, I don't. Like you, I had given up any hope of being with you. And as you said, I needed a life."

There was a long pause in their conversation, each pondering the other's responses.

Harry looked up and with compassion in his eyes he asked, "Why did you stay out there for so long after Sean died? You would have been much better off with your family."

"I know that. I think I wanted to prove that I could make it on my own. Sean made a decent salary, but not great. We rented, and had many bills. With the children I couldn't work full time, and eventually my finances got out of hand. I was behind in my rent, and behind with other bills. My guilt kept building. I couldn't shake it. I was too proud to admit my failures, and eventually I was evicted. That's when I came home. I had to borrow money from my parents to do so. I felt like the worlds biggest looser. That, and my guilt about Sean, and my guilt about you and with Gwynne dieing, I was ready to pack it in. You saw me, how I was at the Burrow. If you hadn't rescued me when you did, I wouldn't have lived another day. I was that bad, Harry. I came close. I needed another 'Harry Potter to the rescue' episode. And as usual, you came through."

Ginny was crying now, and shaking, gasping for breath. "Hold me Harry. Please. I can't go on without you. You have always been my strength, if only from afar."

Harry held her tightly, rocking her and comforting her. "It's alright Gin. I'm right here with you. I will never leave you."

He held her until she regained her composure. "You alright now Gin?'

"Why can't I be strong like you, Harry?"

I'm not really that strong, Gin. I just know how to put on a good act."

"That's not true Harry. You are the strongest, bravest, most noble person I have ever known. And I love you, Harry Potter. With all my heart and soul."

"And I love you, my Ginevra. But it's getting late, and we have to finish up, before I shag your socks off." Harry paused, taking a deep breath. "How do you feel about things now, Gin, after talking things out? Do you still think it was your fault?"

"Sometimes. Oh, I don't know. I did, up to yesterday. But then you happened and it didn't matter any more. No, I don't feel guilty about it any more. I'll never forget it, but I am at ease with myself about it, thanks to you."

"Harry, you said at my wedding that you didn't know what destiny was. Look at us, look where we are now and where we came from. Look at the bizarre things that have happened to bring us together. Tell me again that you don't know what destiny is, Harry. Look at us. WE are our destiny."

End chapter twelve.


	13. Chapter 13

Time In A Phial

Epilogue

Harry and Ginny married a month later, at the Burrow of course. Molly and Ginny put all their efforts into making it the grandest wedding ever seen at the Burrow. The two lovers were ceremonially wed at noon, and the reception festivities extended far into the evening. Everyone Molly and Ginny could think of was there, family, friends, former teachers, Auror associates, ministry people, even the press. To everyone's surprise, even Harry uncharacteristically enjoyed his time in the spotlight. That even surprised him.

The food was great, the drinks plentiful, the music loud, everything was perfect. The children, all sixteen of them, were pretty much given free reign, albeit watched over by hired nannies. They even had their own hired entertainment to keep them amused. A separate tent was set up just for them with their own loo and sleeping facilities. They too had a great time.

As the time flew by, Harry and Ginny's love for each other grew exponentially. Their four children were so much a perfect fit for each other that most everyone believed them to be Harry end Ginny's natural children. Harry and Ginny happily officially adopted them so that they were legally the children's mother and father. And more were on there way.

With his family growing so much, Harry decided to build a manor in Godric's Hollow on the three hundred or so acres left to him by his parents. It was magnificent, with ten bedrooms, an indoor swimming pool, everything you could possibly want in a home. The grounds were lush and filled with orchards of apple and other fruit. Harry even had a Quidditch pitch built not far from the house. He gave Ron and Hermione a large plot about a five minute walk away, and helped them build their dream house. They had five children by this time.

Ginny soon gave birth to twin boys, shortly before their manor was completed. They named them Frederick, in honor of Ginny's fallen brother; and Arthur, after Ginny's father.

But they weren't finished yet. Eighteen months after the twins, Ginny gave birth to a beautiful red haired girl. They named her Christine, after Arthur's mother.

The years passed all to quickly for Harry and his beautiful Ginevra. They stood on the platform at King's Cross station, meeting old and new friends, and reminiscing about their times getting ready to go off to Hogwarts. The only thing different for them now was that their world was free from worry, no evil lords, no Death Eaters threatening their peace. They were living in a world of peace and tranquility, for which they and their children thanked God every night before drifting off to sleep.

End story Time in a Phial.

A/N I thank everyone for taking the time to read my story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I originally wrote this story about twelve years ago, before my obsession with the Potter world took hold of my brain. The protagonist was a Russian cosmonaut who used his knowledge of Quantum Physics to time travel. The original story title was a complex mathematical equation. No wonder no one besides me ever attempted to read it. But as I recently thought about the story, I realized that it could easily be adapted to the Potter universe. Just conjure up a few magical crystals and magic can do anything, even time travel. To quote Harry, "I love magic".

Thank you all again, and reviews, good or bad, would appreciated.

LFG


End file.
